Sherlock, I have a short time to live
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: I'm really glad to be getting started. I OWN NOTHING! Rated M for later hot Johnlock action. Stay tuned and buckle up, I wrote a hell of a ride! Sherlock's old school friend comes to visit and drops a bomb shell of a case.
1. Prologue The Eye Patch

Hey everyone! Kitsune here! I just wanted to let you all know how glad I am that you guys are reading this and for any of my fans from my other works and I'm sorry if your waiting for me to write more. Please if you'd like me to continue my other works I'd like a little feedback.

I'd like to thank Adrian, a good friend of mine who shoved me into the world of Sherlock and is well insane which is why I love him. Any way onto the show.

Sherlock, I have a short time to live. Prologue.

* * *

_Buzz, buzz, ._

"What is that god awful sound?" John asked from the kitchen, looking up from his paper and tea.

"I do believe it would be the doorbell John, do keep up." Sherlock replied from the couch staring at his computer.

"I mean- oh never mind, you aren't listening." John said rolling his eyes and getting up but by the time he had to get the door Mrs. Hudson was already coming up the stairs.

"Dear can't you boy's hear up here?" she asked clearly irritated in that special way she did, "Here dear this is for you." She said and laid a package beside Sherlock.

He was immediately torn from his work, "Package?" he asked and lifted it up and put his ear to it, "Who dropped his off?" he asked.

"Don't know love, looked like a regular post man." Mrs. Hudson said and started to look concerned, "You don't think it could be a bomb do you?"

"Sherlock?" John asked also becoming a little worried.

Sherlock shook the package slightly at which it meowed. Everyone looked a little surprised except Sherlock.

He tore the brown paper off the package and read the label, "International, can't be a bomb-,"

"Or a cat." John muttered under his breath.

Sherlock looked annoyed by John's comment, "from the Americas. The states if I'm not mistaken."

"You never are." John muttered again and started for the kitchen again.

"Wait now," Mrs. Hudson said latching onto John's arm, "Don't you want to see?" she asked as Sherlock went back to his computer.

"Sherlock isn't interested, neither am I." John shrugged.

"Now Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson scolded, "You will open this, it says First Class, Top priority so it must be important, now open it." She said and sat next to the taller man and sat John down next to her.

"Oh alright," Sherlock hummed and torn the rest of the paper off.

Inside the standard size box was a small present, wrapped in bright red paper and topped with a gold bow. Upon opening the lid of the box was a small ball that looked weighted and two small black buttons on either side. Mrs. Hudson looked faint.

"Good god! It is a-"she started until John stuck a finger in the box and pressed one of the buttons at which a meow could he heard again.

"It's just a playing device the speaker is probably in the lining of the box." John explained.

"Obviously." Sherlock said and ran a finger along the side to feel the outline of the speaker.

It was easily removed and the under chamber held a bright blue piece of tissue paper. Under that was a small black fabric. Sherlock pinched the strap and as he pulled it out, it was an eye patch. A black eye patch with a skull and bones pattern stitched onto the center.

"Is…is that a pirate's eye patch?" John asked a little shocked.

"So it would appear." Sherlock said and lifted the eye patch higher and inspected it, "Seems a regular over the counter eye patch…American judging by the feel with a simple pattern sown in."

"Well I could have told you that." John said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, who sent it dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked scooting a bit closer.

Sherlock looked back into the box where there was a single piece of paper inside with a large 'C' in bright blue ink. A smirk slowly formed on Sherlock's face, "Ah, I see."


	2. Chapter One, Let's begin

Holy crap! I got over 92 views in one day! Wow! I'm really glad so many people got on board! Well stay tuned I'm still working on this and I'm just really glad you're all enjoying! Please leave me some reviews to tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

"So about that eye patch," John said looking over Sherlock's shoulder at the dead body on the ground.

"John I am trying to think." Sherlock growled still looking over everything.

"Oh come off it, I know you've already solved this. Now tell me who sent that bloody eye patch." John said irritably.

"I don't recall blood on it John." Sherlock said crouching down to look at the dead man's head.

"You know what I mean." John glowered and crossed his arms, leaning on a wall.

"John, come here a moment, look at this." Sherlock said and waved lazily over to John.

John huffed and stood above Sherlock, "What? What is it I'm looking at?" he said.

"Are you annoyed with me?" Sherlock said still looking at the body.

"Just what am I looking for?" John said still standing behind Sherlock.

Sherlock, while still looking at the body swung his right arm back and tapped John's butt over to his left. John blushed dark red and jumped with a yelp.

Sherlock looked behind him with a cocked up eyebrow, "What?"

John was bright red and fuming, words tried to form the in blonde doctor's mouth but it simply opened and shut with horrified gagging sounds.

"Something wrong?" Sherlock asked.

"Y-Y-You touched my ass!" John shouted, which of course could be heard from outside the room to everyone outside.

"John do keep your voice down." Sherlock said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Your hand was on my ass!" John shouted again.

"John really," Sherlock rolled his eyes, "it wasn't sexual I assure you."

"The bloody hell it wasn't." John glared and kept his hands on his behind.

"Really John you are being ridiculous." Sherlock said and went back to the body.

John sighed and squatted beside Sherlock, "Alright what is I'm-"

A palm came around and lightly tapped John's bottom causing the blond to jump up again, dark red and glaring at the consulting detective who was laughing so hard he rocked backwards slightly.

"You did that on purpose!" John shouted and stood up again.

"Brilliant John, really John truly brilliant," Sherlock chuckled and wiped his eye as if for effect, then all emotion was gone again, "Come now, I need your medical knowledge about these here." He said motioning to a few oddly shaped pinpricks dotting the bald head of the dead man.

"No." John said taking a step back.

"John," Sherlock groaned and turned to look at John from his spot on the floor, "Really now you're being childish."

"Well your being mean." John huffed, a blush still tinting his cheeks.

Lestrade chuckled at the two men from his post, leaning in the doorway, "Do I have to split you two up and put you in time out?"

"Oh do stop trying to be a parent Lestrade, it doesn't suit you." Sherlock said, rolling his eyes, "Now John really come here."

"No funny business." John said watching Sherlock carefully as he knelt down.

"Knight's honor." Sherlock said; John could hear the sarcasm.

"You are not and never will be a knight." John said bitterly touching the man's head for a better angle.

* * *

"Now you're catching on, now what would make those?" Sherlock asked.

"Really now where did this dreadful rain come from?" John said climbing into the cab.

"The atmosphere John." Sherlock said sliding into the cab gracefully.

"Surprised you even know that." John muttered looking out the window.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." John said cheerily over his shoulder.

Sherlock gave the driver the flat's address and the two rode quietly in the back. Sherlock mumbled to himself most of the time. John finally looked over at Sherlock.

"Is that what you do when I'm not home?" he asked.

"Hm?" Sherlock hummed and looked over to John, "Answer my question first."

John blinked in confusion, "What question?"

"The one I just asked." Sherlock replied.

"Yer here." The driver's gruff voice cut between the two men.

"Well then." Sherlock said and paid the man before sliding out of the car in the rain.

"Have a nice night." John smiled to the driver, pulled his coat up a little more and ran inside.

Sherlock was actually holding the door and once John arrived he quickly started bombarding John with information and the doctor simply nodded and let Sherlock go.

"Oh, there you boys are!" Mrs. Hudson called and followed them up the stairs.

"Not now Mrs. Hudson we have work to do." Sherlock said slipping his coat off and heading for John's laptop.

"But dear-"Mrs. Hudson started.

"I said not now." Sherlock glared at the computer screen and started to type away.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson, what can I do for you?" John asked directing the elderly woman to sit in the kitchen.

"Oh nothing I'm afraid dear there is a visitor-"

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Good Lord who could that be at this hour?" Mrs. Hudson asked getting up.

"And in this weather." John added standing as well.

"Whoever it is had best leave." Sherlock glared harder at the computer.

"Don't burn a hole in that." John called and went with Mrs. Hudson down the stairs.

"Old wife's tale John!" Sherlock shouted after the pair.

John rolled his eyes and the two went to the door. Mrs. Hudson dusted herself off and pressed her hair down.

"Expecting someone?" John asked; a smile on his face at the old woman.

"Oh hush you." Mrs. Hudson chuckled and opened the door.

It gave the old woman a bit of a fright. A tall man was in the door, he had to be 6'5'' American, pale with bright red hair and a long black rain coat, collar hiding his mouth and nose; only showing his light blue eyes. He had a black umbrella held up in his left hand and a long sword on his back with the handle shown off the left shoulder.

"Has Carmella been here yet?" he spoke, clearly American.

Mrs. Hudson looked as if she might faint; John stood next to her to balance her out, "Um I'm sorry I didn't get your name." John said.

The blue eyes in the man's head shifted from the old lady to John, "I didn't give it. May I come in," the man paused and looked John over again, "Doctor Watson?"


	3. Chapter Two, Intro two new commers

Hey everyone! Lovely to see you again! (in a matter of speaking) Well this is the second chapter and We are up to a grand total of 136! In two days! I only say that because I'm touched that my wordsmithing has gotten some notice. Really thank you everyone! And as always enjoy! And please leave your reviews!

* * *

"I um really don't think we've met." John said and helped Mrs. Hudson stand properly.

"We have not. I read your blog." The man looked over at Mrs. Hudson again, "May I come in, it is raining out here."

"Yes, of course, come in." Mrs. Hudson said and shuffled aside.

The stranger closed his umbrella then walked in. He shook some rain from his hair and undid the clasp at his mouth and folded the collar down.

"Sorry if I frightened you." He smiled warmly and tucked the umbrella under his arm, "It's the height isn't it?" the man seemed a little embarrassed and raked his fingers though his hair.

"And the sword." John said pointing to the blade on the man's back.

"Ah, yes, that." The man laughed, "Well boss's orders!" he said tapping the handle.

"You're here for that young lady?" Mrs. Hudson asked seeming to regain that nerve of hers.

"Yes, yes I am. She is here isn't she? She should not be out in this weather." The man said and looked at the door, worry painted his face.

"Oh yes, she arrived about an hour ago, come with me." Mrs. Hudson said warmly, all trace of fear gone.

"Um wait, excuse me." John said shaking his head in disbelieve, "What young lady?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sherlock's voice came from the hall.

He easily strode over to the man, "You're an American, a body guard, you have a sword to give the outwardly appearance of a body guard but you have a gun in your left breast pocket, along with one strapped to your thigh as well as a dagger in those boot's of yours." Sherlock said indicating to the combat boots the man was wearing, "While you are from America, you've been in England for a while, a week or so judging by your clothes and you plan on staying longer. Your boss has hired you to do something for her; she must be in danger if she needs you to desperately to show you are a man with power." Sherlock said looking the man over.

The man smirked, "You should be able to tell me," he crossed his arms, "She's been writing you."

"Sherlock?" John said.

"Never figured out how she messaged me like that." Sherlock said, eyes gazing up in thought.

"Why not ask her?"

All eyes focused on Mrs. Hudson, "I was trying to tell you she was here." Everyone remained frozen in place, "Well come on." She goaded.

Everyone followed the old woman, once at the door the man took off his coat, showing his clothes where a little be crumpled from packing, he shook his coat out.

"Sure you don't want a wet floor." He smiled kindly.

"Not at all dear, it's no matter," Mrs. Hudson said guiding the man in, "Sherlock's had thumbs in his fridge." She whispered.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock shouted.

"Shhhh! Hush now you'll wake her." Mrs. Hudson scolded again at Sherlock.

Lying on Mrs. Hudson's couch was in fact a young woman. She was pale like the man only she looked a little sickly. Her dark brown hair was in a messy bun; Mrs. Hudson had removed the woman's glasses. She was lying on her left side, dark green rain coat still on but her black rain boots had been taken off showing that she had bright rainbow socks on. She had a dark blue puffy skirt on as well as a nice white blouse. She also had eyeliner smeared on her face and pale cherry lip stain on as well.

"Carmella. Carmella, it's time to get up." The man said shaking the woman's shoulder lightly.

She grumbled and swung her arm, rolling her on her other side. When her arm extended the man quickly pulled his head back.

"Good reflexes." John commented.

The man chuckled, "That's not it; it took me a week and a half of getting hit in the face to learn to dodge with this one."

He came over and offered his hand to John, "Doctor Adrian Valentine."

"Doctor- you know who I am." John said shaking Adrian's hand.

"That I do." Adrian said still holding onto John's hand.

"Quit flirting Adrian." Carmella said from her resting spot.

Adrian let go and put his hands up in a defensive position, "Still has eyes in the back of her damn head."

"Sherlock, please don't sit on my table." Mrs. Hudson said. No one had noticed the old woman had left to get tea.

Sherlock got up, not really realizing he was even sitting.

Carmella sat up and rubbed her eyes, Adrian quickly handed over the glasses.

"Thank you." Carmella said and put the glasses on.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, sounding a little harsh.

"Ouch." Carmella smirked and poured herself some tea, "No, how are you? How have you been? How long are you in town?"

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock repeated.

John had taken a seat, as had Mrs. Hudson all but Adrian had sat down.

"Oh do sit." Carmella said and tapped Adrian's wrist, "Well if we're getting to the point. I want you to investigate a murder." She said before taking a sip of tea.

"Oh and who's murder am I investigating?" Sherlock asked, leaning back a bit.

"Mine."Mrs. Hudson and John gasped, "Wonderful tea by the way."

Sherlock's eyes where only widened by a fraction, "Your murder?"

"That's right." Carmella answered and drank some more tea, "Really, this is wonderful." She said to Mrs. Hudson.

The old woman nodded.

"Wait, your murder? How is that even possible?" John asked looking from Carmella to Adrian.

"You're dying." Sherlock deducted, fingers laced near his mouth.

Carmella's eyes where closed when she chuckled, "Quick as always." She said drinking some more tea. She put it back on its saucer, "I have a month to live."

"What do you have?" John asked trying to figure it out from where he was sitting.

"Tardus mortem vocationem." Carmella said calmly.

"The slow death call, that is extremely rare." John said looking a mix of puzzled and amazed.

"What is that?" Mrs. Hudson sounded nervous.

"Don't worry you can't catch it." Carmella said warmly.

"You caught it in a lab." Sherlock said sitting a little closer to the edge of his seat.

"I was infected in a lab yes." Carmella stressed the word infected, "I would never catch the deadly thing, I am extremely careful."

"As always." Sherlock said, smirking behind his hands.

"I don't know how I became infected, the virus dies when it hits open air, which is what makes it so rare this days." Carmella said and put the saucer on the table but as she tried her hands became shaky and Adrian merely took the cup and saucer and placed them on the table.

"You've already noticed the symptoms." John said sadly at the display of the young woman's shaky hands.

"Yes. One day I woke to this horrid sound. It was just a high pitched ringing that didn't leave. All sound was blocked by it for two days." Carmella looked sadly at her hands to see them still shaking, "The day after that everything tasted awful, just burnt, like I had burned my tongue, and my vision has already started to go."

"You do look like hell." Sherlock said bluntly.

Adrian shot him a dirty look but Carmella laughed, "I would imagine!" she chuckled then looked seriously at Sherlock, "Now then. I don't have very long, I don't care what happens to the son of the bitch who did this to me I just want to know before I die. I know you didn't consider us friends but I'd like you to do this."

"It does sound like a challenge." Sherlock hummed, "But you want to offer me something." He said looking over her body language.

"If you do this, find my murder and bring them to justice, when I die you can use whatever body parts you'd like for experiments as long as the rest of me in cremated then once your experiments are though the remaining parts are cremated." Carmella nodded.

Sherlock pondered a moment, "Even-"

"Even my sexual organs." Carmella answered.

"Car, are you sure?" Adrian asked.

Carmella chuckled, "Of course I am, if I can help further madness in this world I shall."

Mrs. Hudson got up, "Well, seems the rain has finally let up, are you done with your tea dear?"

"Oh yes, thank you mum." Carmella smiled, voice dipping into a British accent.

"There it is." Sherlock smirked and stood.

"What is?" John asked, also joining Sherlock on his feet.

"The accent from America is gone." Sherlock said and headed out.

"Sherlock!" Mr. Hudson said, hands on her hips, "You should say good-bye to your guest." She said as Adrian helped Carmella to her feet.

Sherlock came back around and bowed his head to Carmella, "Until tomorrow." He said.

"Until tomorrow." Carmella replied, bowing her head in a similar fashion. At that Sherlock left and John led Carmella and Adrian to the door.

"Pleasure meeting you." John said shaking Carmella's hand that wasn't holding her umbrella.

"And you doctor." Carmella replied, American accent returning, clearing feeling self conscious and went to hail a cab.

"Until we meet again." Adrian said taking hold of John's hand.

"Adrian! Stop flirting!" Carmella called and shortly after Adrian trotted over to the smaller woman and John closed the door.

"Why is it everyone thinks I'm gay?" he muttered heading upstairs.


	4. Chapter Three, Good Morning

Wow three hundred. Really thanks everyone! Now this is my longest so far and I thought about about breaking it up but I couldn't find a good place to do that so I didn't. And I was going to make it longer but I figured that four pages was long enough. Well enjoy!

* * *

John woke up the next morning, groggy and to a loud banging. He slipped out of his bed, slid his feet into a pair of waiting slippers and shuffled into the kitchen. He was rubbing his eyes, not truly awake at whatever time it was.

"Sherlock." John yawned, "What are you up-"he started.

Sherlock was in a bath robe and had many beakers with unknown liquids ranging from dark marigold to slightly lavender, Sherlock had a test tube in his hand with some short of bright green liquid and was pouring into a glass tub containing yet another head. Its hazel eyes were floating in different beakers; one in a clear liquid on a Bunsen burner on full blast and the other in some light blue liquid on ice.

"Hello John." Sherlock said eyes still on his head as he slowly poured whatever in the test tube onto it.

John turned on his heel and started back to his room, "I'm going back to bed, bloody potion's master out here." John grumbled.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed, "Look what you've done to my walls now!"

John turned to see the old woman holding a tray with a teapot, tea cups and a small plate of scones and jam. He also saw a large burn mark up the wall nearest Sherlock.

"Sorry, heat got away from me." Sherlock said still observing his head as it started to bubble.

"Let me help you." John said and took the tray into the living room, the only place seemingly untouched that day by Sherlock's madness.

"Oh thank you dear." Mrs. Hudson said and sat on the couch.

"Cup of tea?" John offered seeing only two cups and knowing full well Sherlock was too engrossed to eat at that moment.

"Oh yes please dear, and I brought up that jam for you, I thought you might like it." Mrs. Hudson said eyeing Sherlock warily, "Do be careful dear!"

He merely waved at her and John gave her some tea, "How are you today?" John asked sitting beside her and taking a scone and jam.

"Not well I'm afraid." Mrs. Hudson sighed sipping her tea.

Sherlock put all his equipment down and listened closely, "What's wrong?" John asked.

"Oh I'm worried about that young lady, she seemed very unwell." Mrs. Hudson sighed again and rested the cup on the table.

"Carmella is very resilient, she says she has a month but I would say she had a year, never been one to simply lie down and take something." Sherlock said then returned to his work.

"That may be so but she was very unwell when she arrived." Mrs. Hudson recalled.

* * *

_Once again the buzzer was going but instead of the short sweet annoying buzz it was a long continuous buzzing._

"_Stop leaning on the bell!" Mrs. Hudson shouted and opened the door._

_Leaning pathetically on the door frame was a young lady. She looked about 20 or so, her umbrella was fully open but only catching rain at her side. Her hair was in very poor shape and her make-up was becoming thoroughly ruined by the rain, only her green coat protecting her._

"_Is Sherlock home?" she panted, clearly having hard time breathing._

"_I-I'm sorry he's not." Mrs. Hudson said and went to aid the girl, she put a hand on her shoulder to help steady her, "Are you alright?"_

"_I need to see Sherlock." She panted and tried to take a step but only fell inside and spilling all the rain collected inside._

* * *

"I would have called someone but knowing she was here for Sherlock I figured she'd be alright then I found the note in her pocket." Mrs. Hudson explained.

"Note?" John asked topping off Mrs. Hudson's tea.

"Oh yes there was a note strapped to the inside of her coat saying that if found she was not to be sent to a hospital, but the rest was too wet for me to make out." Mrs. Hudson said and then thanked John for topping off her tea.

"And you lifted her onto your couch? I'm impressed." John chuckled and complimented the jam.

Mrs. Hudson laughed and thanked him, "No no she came back around. I closed the door and tried to help but she just asked if she could wait for Sherlock in my apartment."

"She was alright after that though?" John asked.

"Yes, I came back after she made it to the couch and asked if she wanted anything but she was already asleep." Mrs. Hudson said then sighed, "Poor girl, John how bad is that virus? Do you think she is in much pain?"

"There are very few documented cases but in most cases they slowly loose they're senses but pass peacefully." John answered and rested his hand on Mrs. Hudson's.

"Oh that's good." She sighed a breath of relief, "Well I have things pick up at market. I'll pick you up some of that jam." Mrs. Hudson said and patted John's hand before getting up.

She walked through the kitchen, "Would you like anything Sherlock?" she asked staying back slightly from Sherlock's experiments.

"Peace and quiet…and a bottle of juice." Sherlock said annoyed at first then seemed to ponder.

Mrs. Hudson chuckled and patted Sherlock's back as she left, "I'll get peach for you dear."

"Oh not peach." Sherlock groaned, looking from his eye ball on eye to Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes peach, it'll be good for you." Mrs. Hudson said then left Sherlock to grumble by himself.

"Well." John sighed and stood up, "I'm awake, might as well shower." He groaned and cracked his back a little.

"Be careful." Sherlock warned and went back to his work.

John stopped, "Why do I need to be careful?" he asked coming back into the kitchen.

"No reason. Most accidents in the home occur in the shower." Sherlock said scribbling down some notes.

"Oh," John said, surprised that it was such an easy explanation, "Well alright then."

John started off for the bathroom when Sherlock's voice chimed in again, "And there's an ongoing experiment in there."

John threw his head back with a groan, "Sherlock! The bathroom is the one place that is off limits!" he shouted.

Sherlock rolled his eyes looking at John, "You never made that clear, and don't worry it's not in the shower." He said going back to his work again.

"Bloody potions master." John grumbled again and went to get his towel and such.

After about an hour John had showered, dressed and all around was prepared for the day while Sherlock was still wrist deep in experiments.

"I'm going." John called pulling one his jumper on and picking up his keys.

Sherlock came out of the kitchen with a small hunk of brain matter in his hands, "Going where?" he asked.

John withheld the urge to vomit, "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Oh, well have fun." Sherlock said off handedly and went back to the kitchen.

John headed out when he came face to face with Carmella.

They both blinked. Carmella looked a little healthier that she had the night before. Her skin was still pale and her eyes held shallow bags but she did look a little better. Her hair was up in a neater bun with two chopsticks. She still wore her dark green coat but under that was a clean black shirt and camouflage pants with black ballet shoes.

"Oh, good morning doctor Watson." Carmella greeted.

"I, um hello. How did you get in?" John asked as Carmella simply walked past and into the apartment.

"Your locks are not as strong as you think they are." Adrian said clapping John on the shoulder, "Did you sleep well?" he purred.

"Adrian!" Carmella shouted from the living room.

Adrian's hands once again went up in a defensive position, "Yeah yeah no flirting." He said and joined Carmella in the living room.

Sherlock came in shortly after John rejoined them. Sherlock wiped his hands on a towel and before he could speak Carmella interrupted.

"There are bullet holes in your walls." She said touching a smiley face with a bullet hole for a nose, "Why are there bullet holes in your walls?" she asked Sherlock.

"I was bored, and the walls had it coming." Sherlock shrugged.

"Seems a little harsh. Did you give them a talking to first?" Carmella asked looking around at the other walls.

"They can't hear; they are inadament objects." Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Yet," Carmella said poking a finger in a bullet hole, "You said that they had it coming."

Sherlock had nothing to say about that, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I want to know when you plan on starting my investigation." Carmella asked, slipping her finger out of the bullet hole.

"I have a lot of other cases built up." Sherlock said.

"No you-"John started but Sherlock shot him a look.

"That a case?" Carmella asked pointing to the mad house in the kitchen.

"Research." Sherlock stated.

Carmella raised an eye brow, "Research?"

"Yes." Sherlock said simply and went back to the kitchen.

Most would be deterred to follow a mad man into his little shop of horrors but it seemed that Carmella was not most people; she followed Sherlock and witnessed all the madness flowing around her with no shock or awe. She just took it in.

"I think you'd get more promising results if you turn the burner up on this just a little." Carmella said motioning to the eye ball.

"I don't want promising results." Sherlock sulked and continued poking at the brain in front of him.

"Then why do the research?" Carmella asked reaching for a small beaker only to have her hand slapped by spatula.

A spilt second later Adrian's long katana was at the consulting detective's throat, "I highly recommend you do not do that again Mr. Holmes." He said in a cold, unfeeling voice.

Sherlock dropped the spatula only to see a John wielding a gun to Adrian's head, "And I recommend you put the sword away Dr. Valentine." John said just as coldly.

"Shit just got intense." Carmella breathed.

Adrian relaxed the blade and John withdrew his gun, both men nodded to one another to signal that neither would attack.

Sherlock turned back around and poked the brain and poured some foreign liquid, "Don't touch anything." He said observing the brain's reaction, at which it bubbled and the area the liquid had fell on it had turned black and seemingly died, "Interesting." Sherlock muttered.

Carmella rubbed the back of her hand and Adrian quickly joined her to look, "Oh don't give me so much fuss." Carmella said rolling her eyes.

"You're injured." Adrian said simply looking over the woman's hand.

"Please it's just a bruise." Carmella rolled her eyes as the overly protective doctor sat her down in the living room.

"Just like that cut on the playground was barely a flesh wound?" Sherlock asked as Carmella was seated and he joined the group, holding his experiments.

"That was just a flesh wound." Carmella argued as Adrian poked the fresh bruise, "Ow you dolt!" she snapped.

"A twelve centimeter piece of glass in bedded into you left had was not a flesh wound." Sherlock said lounging beside John on the couch forcing the other man to get up and sit in a chair which Adrian had not taken because he was kneeling beside's Carmella's chair.

"Good lord! How old were you?" John asked in that amazed way he did.

"Seven I believe." Carmella pondered; a small scar was in her left palm.

"Six. You birthday was a week from the day you found me at the playground, you jumped off the swing, then tripped then fell onto the glass at which a group of parents ran over and attempted to help you and drive you to a hospital but all you said you needed-"

"Was a good set of tweezers." Carmella chuckled recalling the memory,"That's right! I had that ruddy bandage on my hand during the party. Come to think of it, I invited you." She said looking back at Sherlock.

"I had other engagements." Sherlock said getting off the couch and went to go back in the kitchen.

"You always did that." Carmella sighed, "Always said you had other things going on, never made time for a friend." She said looking at him.

Sherlock paused in the door way, finger tips tapping the archway, "I don't have friends." He said before returning to his work.

John felt bad, this girl was dying and on top of that she thought she and Sherlock were friends only to have him say something so cold. John normally felt a little happy being the only person Sherlock concerned a friend but Sherlock could have at least said something nice.

"So um, your case then," John said clearing his throat, "Where should we start?"

Carmella sighed again, "Well after I moved to America-"

"Boring." Sherlock muttered.

A muscle in Carmella's right eyebrow twitched, "I thought maybe I'd work and be smart like my only friend, a dick named Sherlock bloody Holmes!" she said once again, unrefined British accent pouring into her otherwise calm American tone.

Sherlock chuckled, "Carmella went to college and started work at the American CDC." Adrian explained.

"Yes," Carmella said, American accent returning yet again, "I got work at the CDC and a month ago we got a sample of tardus mortem vocationem from a man in Uruguay, a small village had become infected."

"Did they find the source?" Sherlock asked a little more interested.

"No, we tested water, wild life, birds, trees, plants; you name it we tested it. The results all held traces but not enough for an entire village to go down and it didn't spread." Carmella answered.

"So you think it was a test." Sherlock deduced.

"A small area, very controlled populations and only a small amount of deaths? Positively." Carmella said a steely look in her eyes.

"Interesting." Sherlock smiled and clapped his hands with excitement.

"We were transferred to The BC Centre for Disease Control shortly after our tests were concluded then in a few weeks we're to be transferred to Baskerville to find an antivirus." Carmella explained and then sighed, "But by the time we do…it'll be too late for me."

Adrian put his hand over Carmella's and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "We'll get to it in time." He said comforting like.

"Sweet sentiment," Carmella hummed and closed her eyes, "But the odds are slim."

"Are you two together?" John blurted and turned a light pink as all eyes were on him.

Carmella laughed aloud," Oh heavens no! Adrian as a boyfriend back in America, he's just a shameless flirt and a good friend." She chuckled.

"Hey I'm not shameless!" Adrian shouted trying to defend his honor but a skeptical from Carmella quashed that, "All the time." He muttered.

Carmella's eyes rolled "Ok so eighty five percent of the time you are."

"Well then if we can get on with this." Sherlock said growing bored again.

"Ah yes, I stole these personal files so you can give them a look over." Carmella said and pulled three files out from her coat, "These three people are the only ones I've had contact with that could even had access to the virus." Carmella said laying them out.

"You stole these?" John asked picking a heavy file up.

"Problem doctor?" Carmella asked.

* * *

Ok I had so much fun writing this chapter. I had to make Sherlock a potions master because he has a Alan Rickmen voice when it gets all deep and I can just see him doing all that craziness. Anyway I hope to see you next chapter! Please leave me a review! Tell me how I'm doing.

P.S Your getting three new players in this game. Should be fun.


	5. Chapter Four, Broken door

Hey everybody! I hope your all enjoying! I've gotten some nice reviews but I would like to know what everyone thinks. Now we get a rough look into what the new characters will look like but the next chapter we'll meet them.

Sorry I didn't update, I was planing on doing one chapter a day but I went to this wicked renaissance fair and spend the night over a friends the day before that so I didn't get home until late. And I have psychical therapy and a beach party tomorrow so I won't be able to post tomorrow either. Stay with me and review!

* * *

The three thick files were spread about on the table as Sherlock peered at them from above.

"I need more information." Sherlock said, still looking at the scattered files.

"More information? What do you mean? Everything is right there." Adrian asked a little insulted at all the work he and Carmella had to do to even steal these files.

"These files tell me more about the man who wrote them than the people there about." Sherlock said and ran his finger along an edge, "He picks at the edges of papers; he isn't patience and at the stated of his rushed hand writing that is even more apparent. He dislikes his job; he pressed down on the paper when he had to write good remarks so his position is barely noticed." Sherlock paused for a breath.

"Alex is a smoker, she's held a grudge against me for quite some time, I promoted; she was skipped over for the job. I'm always at least one step ahead of her. Always." Carmella got up and poked another file, "Jaiden is a daddy's boy. He never does anything on his own; he's a worse flirt than Adrian and has next to no skills." Carmella stated skillfully.

"Next to no skill?" John echoed.

"I'd imagine he must have some skills to keep bedding women every other night." Carmella shrugged.

"Ah. I see." John said; a little embarrassed he'd brought it up.

"Good lord my door!"

All eyes went to the stair well where Mrs. Hudson was heard, "Sherlock! John! Are you two alright?" she shouted and started up the stairs.

"Yes we're fine Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said and motioned to the last file, "And this one? Dmitri Sokolov Russian I can tell but what is he like?" Sherlock asked.

Mrs. Hudson came into the room out of breath, "My door's been kicked in." she wheezed.

Sherlock and John looked over to Adrian and Carmella, the latter was drinking the tea that John had barely touched and Adrian was guilty looking down.

John cleared his throat; Adrian looked up, looked at Mrs. Hudson then down again, "I said your locks weren't strong."

"So you kicked the door in?" John asked in disbelieve.

"We knocked, no one answered." Carmella said, eyes closed and sipping tea.

"You never were patient." Sherlock said sitting in a chair across from her.

"I'm still not." Carmella said, feeling the muscle above her right eye twitch again.

"What about my door? I can't have people walking by and seeing my building's front door kicked in!" Mrs. Hudson demanded and stomped a foot.

"I'll pay for a new one madam." Adrian said standing put and putting a head over his heart, "Scouts honor."

"You were never a scout." Carmella commented from behind her tea up.

"It's an expression." Adrian said, hand twitching involuntarily.

"It's a poor one, knowing your back ground." Carmella said resting her cup on the table.

"Anyway," Adrian said, clearly annoyed with his companions mannerisms, "I'll go with you now Miss." He said.

"Miss?" Mrs. Hudson blushed, "Well it has been awhile since a strapping young man escorted me somewhere." The older woman chuckled.

"It would be my pleasure." Adrian smiled, "Watch Carmella for me."

"I'm not a child Adrian!" Carmella pouted.

"No promises…" Sherlock said glaring at the wall, looking away from Adrian.

"Oh course we will." John said, punching Sherlock in the arm as a warning to behave, "She's save with us."

"Well then, after you young lady." Adrian said holding his arm for Mrs. Hudson.

The old woman giggled madly and took Adrian's arm, "Why thank you young man." She said and walked out the door with the taller American man.

The two could be heard chatting lightly down the stairs all the while Sherlock's intense stare at the wall only burned harder.

"So then, this Dmitri Sokolov chap, who is he?" John asked, seeing that Sherlock, while wouldn't admit it was upset that his motherly figured just walked out without saying good-bye on the arm of a stranger.

Carmella didn't answer; she got up and went to the door, "I do hope she didn't drop this." She said and picked up a bottle of juice.

Sherlock looked over and in Carmella's hand was a good sized bottle labeled 'Sparkling Peach Juice'. Sherlock's look softened and he got up, strode easily over to the short female and plucked the bottle out of her hands before sitting down and unscrewing the lid.

"Hey! That isn't-"Carmella started.

"Mrs. Hudson offered to pick him up some juice." John explained and at that Carmella sat back down.

Sherlock placed the lid on the arm of the chair and drank about half the bottle before pulling it away from his lips and putting it on the table. He made a face.

"I hate peach." Sherlock said and put the lid on the hissing drink.

"Then why did you drink it?" Carmella asked.

Sherlock paused a moment and John knew, he smiled inwardly at Sherlock's motives for drinking the juice bought by Mrs. Hudson, "I had asked about this Dmitri Sokolov, I'd like to get this over with." Sherlock said instead of answering Carmella.

Carmella understood and chuckled to herself how much he looked like the pouty boy she used to know on the playground after a fight with his brother.

"Yeah Dmitri is a sweetheart. He's transferred over England in the past few weeks from Moscow, he speaks English but it's cute." Carmella chuckled, "All that thick Russian accent."

"Anything useful?" Sherlock asked taking another drink from the bottle.

"Not really, we went for drinks once. He's not in any form a drinker, he talked about his sisters, his mother and that his father had pasted. Talked about Russia but nothing much more that than, poor boy, I think he's lonely." Carmella sighed.

"Well that's fine then." Sherlock said and handed the rest of the juice to John as he got up.

"And where are you going?" Carmella asked watching as he gathered his thinks.

"We," Sherlock said putting his scarf on, "Are going to meet your coworkers."

"Oh, well all right." Carmella said and got up as well.

John pulled a coat on as the other two walked down stairs chatting about the best way to Carmella's work when John paused looking at the bottle of juice in his hands, "I didn't get my jam."


	6. Super Lucky Bonus Chapter!

Super Lucky Bonus Chapter!

Adrian and Carmella stood outside of 221b Baker Street. The dark haired woman tapping her feet, clearly annoyed as her tall red headed companion knocked on the door.

"No one's answering." Adrian said scratching the back of his head.

"I'm short, I haven't gone blind yet." Carmella snapped.

"Maybe I can jimmy the lock" He said examining the doorknob lock.

"Oh why bother, just kick the damn thing in!" Carmella shouted impatiently crossing her arms.

Adrian looked at the shorter as if she'd grown a second head, "What! Well I don't know, that doesn't-"

" DO IT!" Carmella shouted loudly harshly.

"Fine! Fine!" Adrian said, giving into the younger, "Stand back." He pushed Carmella aside.

Carmella stood off to the side and watched as Adrian took a few steps back before at the door before his foot connected with the door. He felt it and it could be heard breaking off its hinges.

The door fell loudly to the ground with a thud just inside.

"Thank you!" Carmella smiled; half curtsied and walked in, stepping on the door in the process.

Adrian chuckled," You're trouble!" he stated before following his friend in.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I would like to thank The Good Doctor Valentine for the idea and being the Adrian for my story and of course for putting up with me. Oh doctor I love you!


	7. Chapter Five, Trip to Baskerville

Hey everyone sorry it took me a little longer to update than last time. I hope enjoy and get ready for another Super Lucky Bonus Chapter! Oooo and before I forget. I don't own Harry Potter characters. You'll understand later.

* * *

Carmella looked a little worse in the car than she had in the flat. She held tightly to the door and her eyes were closed by the time John came out and slid in next to Sherlock. Once inside the cab started off.

"Are you car sick?" John asked Carmella but she didn't answer.

"Ear plugs." Sherlock said simply.

"Ear plugs? What about them?" John asked watching Carmella wince as a car went by beside them.

"She has ear plugs in, her hearing is more sensitive." Sherlock said demeanor cold as always.

"Of course, the virus." John muttered to himself.

The cab ride was quite as they traveled to Baskerville. Carmella seemed to relax more and more the further they traveled from the city. She once removed her ear plugs but it was clear that the engine was still too loud and put them back in before falling asleep.

"I wonder what it's like." John muttered looking out the widow.

"What what's like?" Sherlock asked staring up at some loose thread on the top of the cab ceiling.

John looked over to Carmella who was sleeping with a look of discomfort on her face, "What it's like to know how long you have left on Earth."

"We don't live forever." Sherlock said indifferently and pulled at the loose thread.

"I know, but, "John started and looked a little sad while looking at the sleeping woman, "We never know when we'll go. Be it tomorrow or in thirty years. She knows that she'll die, and at that how she'll die and that it won't be pleasant."

"We could crash right now." Sherlock said and tugged the thread free, "We could be in a horrible crash and know we'll be in pain or simply die. Then we'd be in the boat as Carmella but she doesn't fear it like most." Sherlock twisted the thread in his fingers effortlessly, "Most people fear death, we are such fragile things, but she faces this with some sort of higher calling or prowess knowing that if not this, something else."

John had to let that sink in. _If not this, then something else._ Sherlock was right, he had lived to combat and often thought he'd die but once that was over what? His visions of himself dying from a bullet or a hand to hand combat bout with some unknown man had faded and now it was being blown up or killed by one of the enemies Sherlock had made. If it wasn't that then it was something else. He knew he was going to die, if not in a crash or gun fight then old age. If not that…something else.

"Careful John," Sherlock said, a smirk forming on his lips, "I can hear the gears in your head turning to fast."

"Shut up!" John said punching the consulting detective in the arm.

At last they had arrived in the town of Baskerville and the cab's sudden stop seemed to have awakened Carmella. She sat up, rubbed her eyes then removed her ear plugs. She paid before getting out of the cab into the small town.

She stretched out, "I'll call to have someone get us." She said heading in to the small inn.

John got out the cab followed by Sherlock, "Hope we can get another look at that lab." Sherlock said fixing his scarf.

"I don't," John sighed, "Not after last time."

"Oh don't pretend you didn't have fun in that cage." Sherlock said into John's ear only to receive a sharp and decisive punch to the cheek.

"That was not fun." John said, a light pink on his cheeks, "You used me as guinea pig and scared me half to death."

"Oh come now it wasn't that bad." Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"You try it then! You take that gas and be in a cage scared half to death!" John shouted.

"Um," both men turned to see Carmella standing behind them pointing to her mobile phone, "Turns out my phone works and someone will be here in a few- ok I'm sorry what was all that?" Carmella said shaking her head.

"Nothing." John said turning red and looking away from Carmella.

"Our last visit here we got a nasty dose of some gas and it was-"Sherlock began.

"Stimulated by fear and a stimulate; H.O.U.N.D I know." Carmella said shrugging.

"You know? How long have you known?" John asked spinning back around.

"We aren't officially," Carmella used air quotes for the word 'officially', "transferred to Baskerville for another few weeks but we've been here for a month working on the cure."

"So you've heard the gossip." Sherlock conclude.

"But of course, I may be from England but I was trained in America for good gossip." Carmella chuckled.

The conversion would have gone on but a large hummer like vehicle pulled up and out of the driver's seat came a fully clad solider and saluted.

"At ease." Carmella waved and got in the car, "Oh and my friends are coming along."

"But-"the solider began.

"I still out rank you, that makes this an order." Carmella said a biting edge in her voice.

"Of course." The solider got back in the driver's seat as John sat beside Carmella in the back and Sherlock sat in the passenger's seat.

"What do you rank?" John whispered as they started off towards the base.

"Oh I don't, I just said that once and now they all just do what I say." Carmella whispered back, "Works wonders when I want coffee."

John chuckled causing Sherlock to look back but he didn't ask; he really didn't care either way. The ride was a little rockier than either of the men remembered but it had been a while. Carmella slid her ID card up to the diver and once cleared inside the solider stopped at the lab and Carmella was once again the first to get out.

"If there's anything you need please let me know." The nameless solider said as John and Sherlock also got out.

"Of course." Carmella said not really giving him much mind as she headed for the secure door and swiped her ID.

Sherlock and John followed close behind as Carmella seamlessly weaved her way through the bustle of the labs. It seemed like ages before they got to the elevator, while Sherlock had kept up easily John had seemed to topple over a tray of medical equipment a few paces back while Carmella and Sherlock where waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"Look what you've done!" a woman shouted wearing a white lab coat and a plain black blouse and jeans on.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to, please let me help." John said going to pick up some shards of glass.

The woman smacked John's hand away, "You fool! You can't touch any of this!"

"Oh do calm down Alex." Carmella said joining the two on the floor.

The dark haired, petite woman glared behind her red horned glasses. She stood at her full height, which was a head shorter Carmella and glared some more at the taller woman, a perfectly cold look on her face.

"I thought you were on leave." She said acidicly.

"I am; I'd like to show these two reporters the lab, seeing as though I am the head researcher on the project." Carmella said; face indifferent until the end where she crossed her arms and her face held a smug look.

Alex looked thoroughly annoyed until her face as well changed, a dark light filling her eyes, "Oh dear Carmella!" her volume increased causing the taller of the two to wince, "How dreadful it must be to have this virus, do your reporters know that?" she said near shouting.

Sherlock put a hand on Carmella's shoulder to keep the woman from springing and clawing the other woman's eyes out, "Actually yes, that is why we were so interested, aren't we Ron?" Sherlock said looking over to John.

John, who was picking up only the metal tools, looked up with a look on his face that was clearly saying 'you must be kidding me', "Um yeah, that's right Harry." John came up with lamely.

Alex looked over to John and Sherlock rolled his eyes while Carmella suppressed a laugh but when Alex looked back the two were composed.

"Harry?" Alex looked at Sherlock, "And Ron?" she said looking at John, "Are you kidding me?" she asked Carmella raising an eyebrow with a skeptical look on her face.

"What? They can't have common names?" Carmella came back with.

"Harry and Ron? What paper do they write for? The Hogwarts Express?" Alex asked crossing her arms, barely containing a smirk, "Who's the editor? Snape? Or maybe Dumbledore?"

"Oh yeah that's really funny." Carmella said glaring at Alex.

"Oh come off it. You're always reading those damn books and know you expect me to believe two reporters named Harry and Ron have come here? Please you just want back in the lab." Alex bit back.

The air was tense between the two women and cold. But Sherlock being Sherlock broke the tension.

"Ron and I are from the London Times Health and Wellness column. Dr. Cobromance told us of this deadly virus and how the cure was coming along." Sherlock lied smoothly.

John was shocked he hadn't known what Carmella's last name was but Alex still looked unconvinced, "The she should have told you we're nowhere near completion of the cure to be published yet." She said.

"That is true she told us but we wanted the good doctor's take on it before her untimely demise." Sherlock said patting Carmella's shoulder.

"Humph, good doctor my foot." Alex said and snatched the tools from John's hands, "I'll be down in twenty."

"Don't rush on my account." Carmella growled, "Please." She said when Alex looked back to glare.

The three got on the elevator, once the doors closed Carmella started to rub her temples.

"Well, she is delightful." Sherlock smiled, looking pleased with himself.

Carmella looked back at Sherlock who was standing behind her and John stepped aside once he saw the pure hate and disbelieve at Sherlock.

"What. Did. You. Just. Just. Say." Carmella said through gritted teeth.

"I said she was delight-"

Sherlock was met with a punch to the underside of his jaw. In the split second when it happened his and John's eyes widened. The woman for being so sick could punch. Sherlock stumbled backwards in the tight quarters only to hit his head against the opposite wall.

Carmella cracked her knuckles, face passive as John looked in shock from Carmella to Sherlock, only a few choking sounds where the only thing he could muster.

"Deduct that, bitch." Carmella spat at the elevator doors, "We're here." She said and got off the elevator.

"Lord! Sherlock are you alright?" John asked looking over the taller man.

Sherlock started to laugh, it was unnerving to John, "God she can still hit!"

"God, she must have hit you hard." John breathed and escorted Sherlock off the elevator and looked over Sherlock's jaw, "Can you see alright? Not getting tired?"

"Oh John relax." Sherlock said pushing John's hands off of him, "I'm fine, I've taken more than a few blows from Carmella, I must say I didn't think she'd hit me right away like that."

"You've mean she's hit you like that more than once?" John asked making sure the small framed woman hadn't done more than bruise the other man's jaw.

"Oh dozens, she used to get into rows with me all the time as children but not as many as with my brother." Sherlock chuckled and looked at John, "Really now, I'm alright."

"Are you two fucking coming?" Carmella snapped once again her raw British accent was clear in her voice.

"Glad to see that being in America improved your vocabulary." Sherlock chuckled only to earn another dark glare from the shorter woman.

"I'm sorry I didn't bloody hear you, you wanted a new black eye? Well it has been a few years since I've given you one; let's see if I've still got it." Carmella said rolling up she sleeves and Sherlock's smirk was only growing.

"Whoa now you two," John said getting between Carmella and Sherlock, "Your both acting like children."

"He started it." Carmella growled at which Sherlock stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sherlock behave!" John scolded, "I'll call Mrs. Hudson." John threatened.

"Oh what is she going to do?" Sherlock asked rolling his eyes.

John simply raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry Carmella." Sherlock muttered.

"Yeah, me too."Carmella replied.

"Good, now then _children_ if we can get inside. Play nice." John said eyeing the two full grown adults acting like five year olds, looking in opposite directions.

Carmella took a moment and slid the ID in card swipe and held the door, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, after you." She chuckled.

"That's cute. Really adorable, you think hard about that one?" Sherlock asked, glaring down at Carmella.

"Sherlock I said behave." John said and pushed Sherlock inside.

Carmella followed and there was a fairly good sized lab sprawled out before them with a cooler at the far back emitting a hazy blue light, while the rest of the lab had cages for rats and mice as well as a monkey, all the cages had enough space for the animals to roam around and food for them as well.

A young man with a mop of brown hair, who looked a little mousy himself, was injecting a white lab rat with some unknown substance. He looked up, safety goggles blocking his dark eyes and nearly dropped the rat on the table.

"D-Dr. Cobromance? " He stuttered and put the rat in its small glass cage before coming over to Carmella, "I thought you were on leave." He said eyeing Carmella as if she was a ghost or some sort of experiment.

"Down Dmitri," Carmella said simply and pushed him lightly which might as well have been acid to the younger man.

He backed away quickly, fear in his eyes. Carmella looked saddened from John's point of view but only for a moment as her face composed into an emotionless mask, "Dmitri. That really is no way to behave; you know the virus is only transmitted through blood contact or some other sort of bodily fluid." Carmella said annoyance lacing her words.

"I-I know doctor, but I mean we can't be too careful, I mean we haven't really identified how the virus travels so well." Dmitri said removing his lab coat carefully and dumped it in a biohazard bag.

The sadness John thought he'd seen was replaced with anger, "The virus does not mix in with sweat, and it dies in open air. You are acting completely unprofessional." She said a near snarl.

Dmitri went to speak but once again Sherlock's hand went to Carmella's shoulder, "As I'm sure Dr. Cobromance will get to, we are reporters for the London Times and we'd like to interview everyone working on the tardus mortem vocationem project." Sherlock said smoothly, "May we?"

"Hold it hold it." Someone said and everyone turned to look as a blonde man came onto the scene.

He was holding a stack of papers and folders, jeans under his lab coat covered in an odd number of patches and goggles pushed up on his forehead.

"Carmella, you're not supposed to be within four hundred feet of this base until you-"

"Die, to be used as research." Carmella finished, crossing her arms.

The blond shook his head, it could be seen that he had a number of ear piercings, "I was going to say find the cure but that too."

"Sorry to let you down Jaiden but I've already put it in my will that my body is to go an old school friend for his uses and then cremated." Carmella smirked.

Jaiden ran a hand through his hair, "Aw come on we could use it to- wait, his uses? Don't tell me that he's gonna-"

"Finish that sentence and I swear the next person to get the virus will be you." Carmella said grabbing a syringe and popping the cap off in one swoop.

"Ok, ok easy now, I didn't mean nothing-"

"Double negative." Sherlock said looking into a cage filled with some rats.

"What?" Jaiden asked, "Hey hey! Don't touch that!" he shouted at John who had lifted the small glass crate with the rat Dmitri had been working on.

"You didn't mean nothing. That's double negative, what you should have said is 'I didn't mean anything' otherwise the words cancel out."

John put the cage down and Jaiden moved him over to stand near Carmella, "Ok look let's get this interview or whatever over."

"Wonderful," Sherlock said and pulled out his mobile phone, "Sorry I left my recorder in the office."

"You two should go in the office, you know don't want a chattering monkey in the background." Carmella said crossing her arms.

"Oh, um right this way." Jaiden said and directed both John and Sherlock to a back office.


	8. Chapter Six, Interviews

I'm not sure if anyone reads these things. Maybe I'm talking to myself. Hmm? Ooo kettle's done.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting inside the glass box at the far end of the room, hand resting near his chin, elbows on the arms of the chair and slouching a little, phone on the desk screen towards Sherlock and camera towards Jaiden who was seated in a chair that looked too important for him.

Carmella poked around the lab and began talking to Dmitri who had come out of whatever hiding with a fresh lab coat. John saw them talking but couldn't make out the words as he watched.

"Ron, Ron…Ronald." Sherlock said growing impatient and hit John's thigh to get his attention.

"What?" John snapped and Sherlock inclined his head slightly over to Jaiden. John could see that Sherlock's phone was not set to voice recording; on the other hand the screen was clearly showing Jaiden fidgeting in his chair with the small red light in the screen was blinking.

"Do speak loudly so I can have the most accurate notes." Sherlock said loudly for emphasis.

"Can't you just write it down? What I say I mean." Jaiden still looked uncomfortable looking at the small black device.

"'Fraid not." John said loudly as Sherlock had done, "Ever since the um, paper mill fire we have to record using voice recorders as opposed to writing them."

"What? Why?" Jaiden looked more concerned than ever.

"None of your concern." Sherlock said mildly, "Now then Mr. Smith, if we may get started."

John was still keeping a close eye on Carmella as she bent to look at some papers Dmitri was showing her. He didn't seem like a threat, he seemed far too quite to do anyone or anything harm. Then again that saying did go 'It's always the quite ones' what would have to gain though? That was the big question.

"Ron."

John looked away and shook his head to see Sherlock looking up at him, "What now? What?" he asked looking from Sherlock to Jaiden.

"I asked for your take." Sherlock said.

"On?"

"You have a phone call." Sherlock said looking back to Jaiden.

"What? No I-"he started but then his phone started to vibrate in his coat pocket, "Pardon me." John said and left the room. How had Sherlock known?

"Hello?" John answered.

"DOES THAT BASTARD SHERLOCK NOT KNOW HOW TO ANSWER A DAMN PHONE?" shouted the other end, in shock John pulled the phone away from his ear, "I'VE CALLED TEN TIMES AND SENT MESSAGES!"

"Um, and who is that?" John asked carefully then pulled the phone away again.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK?"

"Oh will you shut him up?" Carmella snatched the phone from John's hand, "God damn it Adrian, and I can hear you cross across the lab."

John heard soft talking then, "WAIT! YOU'RE IN THE LAB? YOU KNOW YOUR NOT-"at that Carmella hung up.

"He so loud." Carmella grumbled and put John's phone back in his hand before started back to the lab.

John looked at the phone; to Carmella to the phone to Carmella then it rang again.

"YOU EVER HANG UP ON ME AGAIN YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK-"

"Hello Adrian." John said, cutting the other doctor off.

"Oh. Well hello John." Adrian purred at the other end of the phone.

"Stop flirting Adrian!" Carmella shouted over her shoulder.

"I swear she's faking it," Adrian grumbled, "Now why is my little charge doing in the lab?"

"She wanted to." John answered.

"I-…" Adrian paused, "I mean why…_why is she not inside?_"

"She is inside."

There was another pause, "Why is she in the lab when she was not allowed?"

"She's stubborn."

There was another pause then a loud laugh, "Ha! That she is that she is!" Adrian took a moment to calm down, "Ok the door shopping is done, we're head back to your apartment, please watch her, this time of day she get's sleepy and dehydrated. Get her some water and make her sit down."

"Alright, I understand. Good-bye." John said.

"Until we meet again." Adrian purred again.

"Adrian!" Carmella shouted then the line went dead.

John came over where an elaborate formula had been worked out on several sheets of paper. Carmella was working out an equation on another piece of paper when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Carmella, you should-"

"Not now." Carmella said shortly.

"Adrian said-"

Carmella looked icily over her shoulder, "I said not now."

John took a step back and backed into Sherlock, he turned around, "Sher- Harry."John corrected, "What the devil-"

"What did Adrian say?" Sherlock asked looking at Carmella.

"That she should be sitting and drinking some water." John replied.

"Get us some water." Sherlock demanded looking over at Jaiden.

"Um, yeah sure." Jaiden said before scampering off.

"Get me a chair, Ron." Sherlock said carefully before striding over to Carmella.

John went into the office to get a chair and brought it back for Sherlock only to see him picking Carmella up.

"GET OFFA ME!" Carmella kicked; he had grabbed her at the waist.

"You need to rest." Sherlock said and brought her over to the chair.

"I can rest when I'm dead! Which will be sooner than later unless you…let…me…WORK!" Carmella shouted and was held into the chair by Sherlock.

Jaiden trotted back with the waters and Carmella was panting. She could hardly catch her breath and looking at Sherlock John knew he must have felt bad or at least a little sad. If she had been his friend (or whatever he chose to call them) Sherlock must have known her when she was strong and robust, why else would he mention that her punch was still strong? But John could see that she was weak, and getting weaker, the majority of her strength was going towards appearances. That she wanted everyone to think she was fine despite the outlook on her life.

"Drink the water." Sherlock said taking a bottle.

"N…ever." Carmella said, stubborn as ever, "I…hate…water."

"Just drink the damn thing, you'll feel better." Sherlock said throwing a look to John.

"Right, right you'll feel better." John agreed.

Carmella seeing she was out number and tired gave up and held her hand out for the bottle. Sherlock took the bottle from Jaiden and then paused when he tried to open it.

"The lid is loose." He said.

"Um yeah, I opened it." Jaiden said, a little surprised Sherlock would mention it.

Sherlock easily took another bottle and looked it over before opening it himself; Jaiden made a face, "What? Can't just use the one I opened?"

"Dr. Cobromance stated she was infected in the lab," Sherlock looked over his shoulder, he let Jaiden have an icy stare, "And I'd rather not have her get a second dose."

Jaiden looked angered, "What makes you think she was infected? She could have just been klutzy and made a mistake!"

Carmella took a break from drinking her water, "I never make mistakes." She commented before taking another drink, "I hate water, it has no taste." Carmella muttered.

"Drink." Sherlock commanded shortly, "Ron you stay here and watch our doctor." He said and waved Dmitri over, "Come on your next."

Carmella stuck her tongue out as Jaiden, Sherlock and Dmitri left. John chuckled.

"How did you two meet anyway?" John asked looking back at the glass office where Sherlock again had started observing the men.

"Me and Sherlock? We were kids." Carmella said and placed the now empty water bottle on the floor, "He used to play at the playground near my house."

"Sherlock? Play? That doesn't sound right." John chuckled again.

Carmella laughed a little, "Sherlock's version of play was moping on the swings…"

* * *

_A small pale boy with a head of black curls was sitting on the swing on the far left of the small playground. The playground only held a slid, two sets of swings, a set of baby swings, and a small sandbox. The sun was starting to set and the boy was clearly not moving or in any hurry to get home by his slouch position on the swing._

_Carmella had snuck out of her house to go the park. Her parents had been arguing and she needed the escape. It was really the first time she had seen anyone at the park at dusk seeing as though the sign in front clearly stated no one was allowed there after sundown._

"_What are you doing here?" Carmella asked loudly, hands on her tiny hips under her bright red raincoat._

_The boy looked up, green eyes catching the setting sun, "Leave me alone." He said but Carmella didn't see his mouth move._

"_You're on my favorite swing." Carmella said boldly, trying to establish her role on the small playground as it's proud master._

"_There's three more over there." The boy said and then looked down, blue scarf hiding most of his face._

_Carmella puffed out her cheeks and stomped over the boy and saw that under that scarf was a split lip and a bruise on his cheek._

"_Did someone beat you up?" Carmella asked, totally horrified that someone would hurt such a cute boy._

"_It doesn't matter." He said annoyed and looked away from the girl._

_Carmella reached up and pulled his collar up and out, the boy looked up, confused, "This will make people think your cool and tough, I've only seen those mean boys around the corner do it." _

_The boy blushed a light pink, "My name's Sherlock."_

"_I'm Carmella."_

* * *

John smiled at Carmella who had a tear rolling down her cheek looking past the lab and into the playground of her memory.


	9. An Outing with Mrs Hudson!

Well The Good Doctor is my most rapid fan. And I do know how he loves Mrs. Hudson so I though I'd make another bonus chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

An Outing with Mrs. Hudson

"Until we meet again." Adrian purred then hung up when he heard Carmella shout.

"Everything alright dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked from beside the taller man.

The two looked like quite the odd set; a small old woman with a shopping back full of tools and a full grown man with a door on his shoulder and a sword handle showing from the other.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine that little punk." Adrian grumbled.

"What was that love?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Adrian chuckled and started walking again, "Nothing nothing, so are John and Sherlock an item?" he asked bending a little lower for the old woman to hear.

Mrs. Hudson chuckled, blushing a light pink, "Oh dear I don't pry." she said keeping step with Adrian's slow pace.

"Oh come now, I know you know Mrs. Hudson." Adrian said nudging the old lady lightly.

"Oh Mr. Adrian you tease." Mrs. Hudson said chuckling again and blushing a little darker.

"Adrian please, just Adrian."He said.

The continued walking down the hardly busy street earning odd stares as they past people and store fronts and then stopped at a little ice cream shop, "Why don't we get some ice cream?"

"Oh no dear I couldn't. I don't have my pocketbook." Mrs. Hudson said quietly, she didn't like not having things.

"Nonsense young lady it's my treat." Adrian said with a smile and put the door down and pulled a chair out for Mrs. Hudson.

She giggled and sat down, "My I haven't eaten ice cream outdoors like this in some time."

Adrian chuckled, "And what can I get you?" he asked warmly.

"Oh just a scoop of vanilla and a light chocolate drizzle." Mrs. Hudson said sweetly.

"But of course milady." Adrian said and went inside.

He went to the counter and asked for a scoop of vanilla and drizzle and two scoops of coffee ice cream for himself. He paid and took the ice cream but before he walked out he saw a group of dirty teens harassing the old woman.

"Come on old lady, we know you got a purse."

"Yeah, fork it over." They mocked.

Adrian put the ice cream on the table and drew his sword out, "Leave the old woman alone." He warned.

The group looked at him and laughed.

"Nice sword bet it doesn't-"

Adrian swung his arm easily and sliced the top of his backwards facing hat. All of the ragtag gang looked horrified then bolted off.

"Oh my," Mrs. Hudson said in awe.

Adrian sighed and sheathed his sword, "Are you alright?" he asked and sat down.

"Oh yes dear I'm alright." Mrs. Hudson replied.

"That's good, here you are." Adrian smiled and pushed the small dish of ice cream over.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Hudson smiled and took a bite.

"My pleasure madam." Adrian smiled a little wider.


	10. Chapter Seven, New door

Hey hey everyone! So sorry I've been out so long again! The doctor and I had two sleepovers in a row! Some craziness there, also I shall put up a picture hopefully all of you can see. The doctor (that wonderful artist) drew a lovely picture inspired by our sleepover and our new nicknames for each other. He being Moriarty. I being Sherlock. (All of you guys should take the BBC quiz!) Enjoy!

* * *

At last they left the base and Carmella looked a little paler than when they had arrived. John had one of her arms on his shoulder much to her complaint.

"Come on I can still walk." Carmella complained as John helped her into the cab.

"I'd rather you not collapse like Mrs. Hudson said you had." John said and got in beside her.

Carmella continued to grumble to herself until Sherlock got in and the driver revved the engine. She winced at the sound and fumbled for her ear plugs until she had them in and sighed with relief.

"Why did you record them?" John asked looking as Sherlock pulled out his phone.

"To capture their reactions of course." Sherlock said and started to rewind the videos he'd captured.

John leaned over to look, "What do you think you'll see?"

"Everything I need."

* * *

Carmella had fallen asleep again and by the time they had all arrived back to 221b Bakers Street the new door was in place and Sherlock frowned.

"What's wrong Sherlock?" John asked helping Carmella out of the car.

"The door is red."

Indeed the new door was a dark cherry red, looked exactly like their old door minus the new shade. And Sherlock could not look any less pleased.

"I like it." Carmella said sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"You don't live here." Sherlock said, annoyance lacing into his words.

"Oh come on Sherlock, it's really not that bad, I like it too." John said and helped Carmella inside.

The second he grabbed the new gold polished handle Sherlock had hit his hand.

"Ow! Come now Sherlock your being childish." John said rubbing his hand.

"Really Sherly." Carmella said, blinking her big brown eyes at him, "I would like to go and sit down."

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak, "Come on Sherly are you really going to argue with a sick lady?"

Sherlock shut his mouth again and moved aside to let John open the door and allow Carmella in.

"After you Sherly." John chuckled and bowed as he held the door open.

"Oh do shut up John." Sherlock growled and entered before John came in and closed the door after him.

Carmella was headed up the stairs when Adrian called out from Mrs. Hudson's apartment, "No no we're in here!" he called and Carmella bee lined, grateful she didn't have to climb the stairs.

Carmella nestled herself comfortably on Mrs. Hudson couch with a warm cup of tea.

"Oh my dear, your hands are so cold." She said and poured more tea into the cup to add heat.

"They've always been that way." Sherlock commented from the doorframe of Mrs. Hudson's apartment while John came in and sat in an arm chair.

"That's true, now Car you haven't taken your medicine." Adrian said pulling out a pill organizer. He opened one of the compartments and out spilled five pills.

"Good lord what do all of those do?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Make me as comfortable as I can be." Carmella responded and took the pills from Adrian.

She took three easily in one gulp of tea the next two were far too large to get down on one breath. After she was done she looked even more tired than she had when they had come in.

"Car? You sure you want to head home?" Adrian asked feeling the woman's forehead.

"I'm fine." Carmella said trying to stand and for getting of the tea cup in her hands and split in down the front of her jacket.

"That's it; you can't leave in state like this." Adrian said and got up to carry Carmella out.

"No no! I can walk damn it!" Carmella said and tried to push Adrian away.

"She could just stay the night here." Sherlock said and everyone turned to look at him.

He was still in the door frame, leaning and shrugged, "Your right doctor she is in no condition to be traveling."

"But where would she sleep?" Adrian asked, protective mode kicking in.

"In my room, I'll sleep in John's."

"And where will I sleep?" John asked standing up with anger that he could just be kicked out of his own room like that.

"With me of course." Sherlock said with a little shrug.

John looked dumbfounded, at a complete loss for word. He couldn't be serious. There was no way Sherlock really was about to sleep in his bed with him. Sherlock didn't sleep, it was fine. All John could really do was hope Sherlock was joking and that nothing would come of this plan.

After they all said their goodnights to Mr. Hudson and borrowing a nightgown, Adrian led Carmella to Sherlock's room.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Adrian asked hoping she would say no and he could take her back to the hotel so he could watch her.

"Yes I'll be fine, I have a soldier in the next room I'm sure I'll be ok." Carmella said and shooed him out so she could change.

Adrian stood outside for a moment and when John started to his room, looking gloomy he reached out and grabbed John's shirt.

"Watch out for her, I don't want to see a hair out of place." Adrian said and held John off the floor a bit.

"I will." John answered a little frightened that the normally carefree and flirty doctor was so serious.

"I mean it, Carmella cannot be hurt. Nothing can happen to her at all Dr. Watson." Adrian said; a cold look in his blue eyes.

"You have my word that no harm will come to your companion." John swore and Adrian put him down.

"Good, I'll be over second thing in the morning with a change of clothes." Adrian said and dusted himself off.

"Second thing?" John asked confused.

"Well you don't really think I'd get up first thing in the morning do you? Carmella can handle herself." Adrian shrugged.

"Wait you just said-"

"Well good-bye doctor!"Adrian called and headed to the door, "Sherlock," he nodded his head before going down the stairs whistling.

"He's an odd one." Sherlock noted and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Look who's talking." John grumbled.

"What?" Sherlock asked turning face him.

"Hm?" John hummed.

Sherlock turned again to his door and John went to his room. Carmella answered the door, two braided pig tails in her hair and nightgown touching her toes.

"You night gown is too long."

"It's not mine."

"It's humorous."

"Did you want to just stay out there and comment on my appearance or did you need something?" Carmella asked, just annoyed and wanting to sleep.

Sherlock easily slipped past her and through all of the mess pulled free a pair of purple striped pajama bottoms, and slipped past Carmella again easily.

"Please don't move too much around." Sherlock and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah goodnight to you too!" Carmella shouted then grumbled and slipped into Sherlock's bed, just wanting sweet, blissful sleep.

Meanwhile John was getting into his pajamas, a simple set of light blue pajamas with a small rabbit detail at the bottom left hand corner of the shirt, the edge of the sleeves and one on the right ankle. John had brushed his teeth and was all set for bed when Sherlock walked in; in just his pajama pants.

John blushed at first then turned around, "Where is your shirt Sherlock?"

"I'm not putting one on." Sherlock said and got into John's bed.

John blinked as Sherlock snuggled into his bed, "What-I mean, why not?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I don't like sleeping in them." Sherlock said and closed his eyes, "Are you going to turn off the lights?"

"Of course, put a shirt on." John said, not moving.

"John what does it matter? You have a shirt on; our skin won't be touching, just come to bed John." Sherlock said and snuggled the pillow some more.

John sighed knowing he wouldn't win and turned off the light before crawling into bed on his normal side. He paused from pulling the sheet over himself.

"How did you know that I sleep on the right?" John asked.

"The mattress is more worn on that side," Sherlock said into the pillow.

"Ah." John said, covered himself and lay down to where he was comfortable.

"And I always sleep on the left." Sherlock said quietly in the dark.

"Right then, good night." John said and lay on his unwounded shoulder.

"Good night John," Sherlock said even quieter and after a silent moment John thought Sherlock had gone to sleep, "By the way I like your pajamas John." Sherlock breathed into John's ear.

John flipped over to punch Sherlock who easily caught the doctor's fist. For a long moment Sherlock and John laid there in the dark, John fuming and blushing and Sherlock cold but smirking on the inside.

"We really should go to sleep John." Sherlock said simply.

"Let go of my hand first."

Sherlock let go and John returned to his previous position with Sherlock chuckling in his wake. He chose to ignore Sherlock and tried to sleep. And for awhile he thought Sherlock talked in his sleep until everything went silent and he thought Sherlock had talked himself to sleep…

The next morning just as the warm orange of the sun filtered through the windows of London and the hustle and bustle started to awaken in the streets John opened his eyes to find himself looking at a bare chest.

He bit his lip to refrain from shouting and tried to push away only to find the arms of the consulting detective around him.

_Wonderful. He hardly has any emotions but is a snuggler. Wait, oh god…_

John had noticed that he did not feel pants on Sherlock but recalled him going to bed in a pair. To pray he was wrong he moved his foot to Sherlock's ankle only to find this true and that the other man in his bed was stark naked.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

John chanted in his head over and over and tried to remove himself from his own bed. No matter how he wiggled he could not escape and slipping under Sherlock's arms was not an option. To make matters worse when John pushed back Sherlock pulled closer. John felt bad about waking Sherlock so he tried not to wake him. His last plan was to push off in the small area between them that had gotten smaller and just put his hands on the bed and push back with all his might.

John took a deep breath, lined his hands up and pushed back. He pushed with all his might until his hands slipped and Sherlock pulled him flush against his chest.

John blinked, stunned his plan didn't work and that now his clothed body was held up and touching Sherlock's naked one.

John looked up and just saw him sleeping. It was nice to see Sherlock for once not destroying something or causing trouble. He had a peaceful look on his face even with all that curly, messy, bed head. John even chuckled when Sherlock squeezed him a little thinking it was a cute thing to do in one's sleep.

John was content, he could see nothing wrong with being a snuggle toy for Sherlock as he slept, who was it hurting? Not him, it's not as if Sherlock was crushing him. Not Sherlock, he was fast asleep. John closed his eyes, if he was trapped in Sherlock's arms to only be freed when Sherlock awoke then he could go back to sleep comfortable.

But, no sooner than John Watson had closed his eyes that Sherlock smirked, the ending of his game.

"Don't you have work today John? Do you really think you should go back to sleep?"

John's eyes snapped open and he looked up to find Sherlock looking down and smirking, "Good morning." Sherlock said.

John saw red, "You bastard!" he tried pushing away only to have Sherlock again, hold him close, "Just how bloody long have you been awake?"

"Oh a little while I was up about ten minutes before you, thinking." Sherlock shrugged but did not release his grip of the fuming army doctor.

"Why did you take your pants off?" John said still struggling to free himself from the bonds of the other man's bonds which was hard to do without the use of his hands that had slid under Sherlock.

"I can't sleep with them on; they are very uncomfortable to me." Sherlock shrugged and his grip loosened a little, "If I let you go you won't hit me will you?"

"No, I have to get to work and check on Carmella. Oh god!" John said and was released, "God, Carmella!" John dashed out and ran into Sherlock's room.

Carmella was very still on the bed, not moving. John walked over and did not see her chest rising or falling. His heart stopped and he put his index finger under her nose and felt no breath, still in panic he pressed against her wrist and felt a faint pulse.

Carmella let out a long exhale and laughed. John let go of her wrist and looked even madder at her than he had at Sherlock.

Carmella sat up, coughing, "Oh come now John that was all in good fun."

Sherlock came around in his pajama pants and leaned in the door way, "John isn't much for pranks first thing in the morning."

John turned and glared at Sherlock then at Carmella and at Sherlock again, "I can tell why you two are friends!" he shouted throwing his hands in the air and pushed past Sherlock to get dressed for the day.

When John came back from showering and dressing for the day Sherlock and Carmella had taken to the living room, two cups of tea were set out but only Carmella was drinking hers as Sherlock paced about talking about cases. Even if he was mad at the two for making him look like a fool he smiled, Sherlock would never admit to having another friend but John could see it.

Sherlock was happy to have someone else around.


	11. Chapter Eight, John's Feelings

So I wanted to get two chapters in. I had a hard time with some awesomeness named Tera and my second all time fave anime is on netflix! (Samurai Champloo is so the best!) But I've already planned then ending so get ready for that and some more Sherlocky goodness!

* * *

John sat at his desk, looking at patients and going about his day, but all day worrying about Sherlock and Carmella at home by themselves.

It was bad enough that Sherlock was home alone but when he had Carmella…John shuddered.

He'd come to realize that Carmella and Sherlock where two and the same. After the pranks they both pulled that morning and that they grew up together he really didn't want to think of all the hell they could raise without someone watching them, and Adrian would be no help at all.

"Doctor?"

John snapped out of his daze and looked at the young woman in front of him, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, um…"

"Melinda," she said.

"Right, right sorry." John shook his head trying to free his thoughts, "I'm terribly sorry, what seems to be the trouble?"

"My elbow doctor," the woman raised her left elbow up to see the pale flesh.

"Right then," John straighten the woman's arm and touched her arm lightly, checking for any swelling, "Any kind of pain?"

"Well when I was brushing my hair this morning it made an awful pop sound." She said and John looked at her hair, it was short and in a pixie cut. It wasn't like she had to pull it all the way through so the range was short.

"And did that hurt?" John asked and bent her arm.

"It startled me, then tying my dress was a little more stiff than normal." She said and John looked.

Her light pink sundress had a small tie in a lopsided bow and it was covered in a floral pattern, "Well it looks lovely."

The woman giggled, "Thank you doctor."

John smiled and motioned for her to sit, "Do you sleep on your side?"

"Well yes, rather, I start on my right side and end on my left." She said and absentmindedly rubbed her arm.

"Well this is probably nothing then," John pulled out his doctor's note pad, "But, I would like you to see a specialist, just to double check, alright?"

"Alright." The woman said and took the note John handed to her.

"Alright then, have a nice day." John said and opened the door for her.

"Thank you, oh and doctor?" the woman said before John could make it to his office.

"Yes?" John said and turned back.

"She'll come around." The woman smiled.

John blinked, confused and came over to her, "I'm sorry?"

"I said she'll come around." The woman kept a warm smile on.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you mean." John said.

Now the woman patted John's arm, "You looked worried and concerned. That kind of look on a man's face makes me think he's worried about his wife. I've been around."

John looked even more confused, "I don't have a wife."

The woman blinked, surprised, "Girlfriend?"

"'Fraid not."

"…boyfriend?" the woman asked.

John's mind went to Sherlock and waking up to his naked form; his cheeks turned a light pink, "No."

The woman smiled knowingly, "He'll come around."

"Please have a nice day." John stressed and showed the woman the door.

The other doctors snickered as he past; he blushed darker and closed his office door with a bit of a slam. He sat at his desk with a sigh.

Sherlock was not his boyfriend! He was not gay! He didn't care what Sherlock was but he, John Watson was not gay. But…

Sherlock did make John feel different. Often like more of an adult then he should, a little awkward sometimes, dumb other times but the underline feeling…what was it? He did admire Sherlock, why wouldn't he? He didn't quite look up to him. He did like being around the arrogant bastard, that devilish man, that attractive man.

What?

John shook his head. Sure fine, Sherlock was a good looking man, why not? But why was John thinking about-

"Dr. Watson." He heard the intercom in his office buzz.

John got up and shook his head free of these thoughts and got up to answer the intercom, "Yes?"

"Your boyfriend is here." The receptionist snickered.

John threw the door open, startling everyone around him. He marched to the waiting area, eyes closed and fuming.

"Look Sherlock, I don't have time-"

"Expecting someone else?"

John opened his eyes to see Adrian smirking down at him, a bag of food in his arms.

"Adrian? What are you doing here?"

"Sherlock said you were at work and I can't go see them alone are you kidding me? They're probably dissecting some poor person to see his reaction while living and having his-"Adrian started but seeing all the horrified looks on the people around him stopped, "Too much?"

John held his thumb and index finger close, "Just a little."

"I'll be outside." Adrian said and went out to wait for John.

John didn't even have to ask, he was shooed out since no one else would want to see him that day that had heard Adrian.

_Great, now people will think I live with some sort of nut case demon._

But the more John thought about it the more he could see Carmella and Sherlock duck tapping someone down and pulling out organs to see if they caused real pain. He shuddered again, that is why he didn't want to leave them alone.

He pulled on his coat and went outside where Adrian was calmly waiting. John started to walk down the streets with Adrian, it was quite but a question kept prodding John in the back of his mind.

"Adrian?"

"Hm?" Adrian said waiting to cross the street.

"How did you and Carmella meet?" John asked.

Adrian looked back and blinked, "Me and Car?"

"Yes." John answered.

"Well," Adrian answered and started to cross the street with a smile…

* * *

_Adrian crossed the school yard his first day was tomorrow and he really didn't want to be in a new place and start over._

_He got to the front door, he needed his paper work and sitting on a bench near a flower bed was a girl with long brown pig tails and a white floral dress singing. _

_Adrian smiled seeing the girl but saw a tear roll down her cheek, he crossed the yard again, "Hey, are you ok?" he asked._

_The girl looked up, eyes red and unshed tears in her eye, "Y-Yes." She said, a thick British accent tinting her words._

_"What's wrong?"Adrian asked sitting beside her._

_"I didn't say nothing was wrong." The girl pouted and looked away._

_"Anything."_

_She looked at him, he was a head taller than her and she blinked the tears from her eyes, "What?"_

_"Anything, you should have said anything instead of nothing."_

_She giggled and rubbed her eyes, "You sound like my friend."_

_Adrian smiled, "Well I got kicked out of my old school so I don't have any friends, I could use one."_

_The girl smiled and held her hand out, "I'm Carmella."_

* * *

"And from that day on I've been stuck with her to get me out of trouble!" Adrian laughed aloud with John in his wake.


	12. Chapter Nine, Indestructible

Well we are winding to a close now, stay tunned and as always please review! Enjoy!

* * *

John had been touched by the sweet tales that revolved around the remarkable dark haired woman. John really hoped that her team at the lab figured out how to cure the deadly virus so he too could have a few touching stories of the woman he'd come to admire almost as much as Sherlock.

Well, all that went out the window when he came up the stairs just behind Adrian. The taller man looked just as shocked as he was.

Carmella had one of Sherlock's suits on; the two sat across from one another as he and John had done a thousand times. But to make matters worse the two were smoking and drinking tea and it seems they had walked in on an odd conversion of a bombs reaction rate if it were to hit the human stomach.

"Carmella Cobromance. That had better not be a cigarette in your hand." Adrian threatened.

"Sherlock, you were doing so well!" John said and came over to take the cigarette out of Sherlock's hand.

"Oh come on I'm dying! I can have one!" Carmella whined trying to fend off Adrian.

"Carmella had one why couldn't I?" Sherlock said holding his hand up above John.

John was going to complain and scold Sherlock until he noticed there was no smoke sent lacing the air or ash falling from the cigarette above his head.

"That isn't real is it?" John asked.

Sherlock put the tube to his lips, took a deep inhale and blew it into John's face, water vapor blew pass his face, "No but it is disposable." Sherlock said and took another long drag.

"Come on Car let it go." Adrian demanded and easily took the electronic cigarette and took a long drag for himself. He let out a sigh of relief, "That's better."

Carmella looked annoyed as the taller, bigger and stronger of the two could always easily take things from her.

"You're swimming in that suit." Adrian said and blew the 'smoke' into the air above him.

"Well I didn't have anything to change into moron." Carmella glared as her cigarette was still just out of reach on Adrian's fingers.

"Sorry, I picked up food and train tickets." Adrian said before taking another long drag and giving into the junkie's demands.

"Tickets?" John asked looking away from Sherlock, long enough for the other man to slip by and stand near Carmella.

"Yeah, tickets, but right now we should all eat." Adrian said picking up the bag of food lying on the floor.

"I second that." Sherlock said, John looked unhappy with Sherlock and Carmella was busy smoking to even notice.

The group ate on trays after Carmella had changed into the clothes Adrian had brought her. She looked much better in an old band shirt and beat up jeans rather than Sherlock's suit.

"I think it suited you." Sherlock said eyeing the Chinese food Adrian had bought wearily.

Carmella laughed, snorting a little gaining the attention of everyone but Sherlock and causing the woman to blush, "What? It was a good pun, it _suited_ me."

"Oh, hadn't thought of that." Sherlock said settling on a carton of fried rice.

The conversion was quite, mostly involving the next trip to Baskerville they had to take and the weather. Sherlock wasn't much of a small talker and Carmella seemed very absorbed in herself to notice the goings on. Then slowly she stood up, again all eyes were on her.

"Oh will you all relax?" Carmella said and headed out, most likely to the bathroom.

The quite returned, Adrian reached over for a small packet of soy sauce when there was a loud thump. Everyone quickly stood up.

"Car? Carmella? You alright?" Adrian called when he didn't hear a quick response he ran from the room followed closely by John then Sherlock.

Carmella was lying in the hallway, face down. Her fingers were twitching and her eyes shut tight, she was moaning in pain.

"Car? Carmella, can you hear me?" Adrian asked getting down on his knees next to her.

She moaned louder and from the looks of it was trying to cover her ears but her arms weren't moving much.

Adrian easily picked her up and carried her to Sherlock's room, he laid her down and put his fingers against her wrist, "Her pulse is quick, get me the medicine from my jacket." Adrian instructed, "And water."

The other two men exited quickly to do as instructed, John getting the medication and Sherlock the water. By the time they came back Adrian was removing a needle from her arm.

"That you, now a bandage if you could." He said pressing a tissue to Carmella's arm.

John left to find some bandages and Sherlock picked up the syringe carefully, "Done with this I take it?"

Adrian nodded and waved him away looking at Carmella to see any signs of change. John quickly came in with small gauze pad and a roll of medical tape. He wrapped up Carmella's arm while Adrian shook a few pills out of a bottle.

Carmella's eyes fluttered open and she took the pills and drank a little water before Adrian took them away and stood up, "You rest, come on John."

Adrian took John's arm as Carmella barely could stay awake. Once Adrian closed the door he sank to the floor.

"Adrian?" John said and went to put his hand on the taller man's shoulder only to have it slapped away.

Adrian raked a hand trough his hair, "She's really dying now."

John sat down next to the other doctor on the floor, "She really is."

Adrian pulled his knees up to his chest, "She can't be, that freak is indestructible." He said rubbing his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

John smiled and patted Adrian's head, "Well we can't let her see you like this huh?"

Adrian smiled a little, "Yeah." He stood up and rubbed his eyes, "I should go and pack up our stuff for the trip." Adrian said and quickly left, John still saw the scared, sad look in the taller man's eyes.

John sighed and came into the kitchen where he saw Sherlock's head back and the fake smoke floating into the air.

"Sher-"

"She is you know, she told me once." Sherlock said cutting him off.

"Told you what?" John asked coming a bit closer only to have Sherlock stand up and keep his back to him.

"She told me once she was indestructible," Sherlock said.

* * *

_Sherlock was pinned in an alley way by a group of larger boys._

_"You think your special don't ya freak?" one of the boys said and shoved him into another boy._

_Sherlock had just deducted that the leader of this gang had kissed another boy, cheating on his girlfriend and making a fool of himself. Sherlock had managed to let that slip because he had been pushed, rather rudely by this boy from his favorite swing._

_"He asked you a question freak!" another boy shouted and shoved the young Sherlock to the ground, scrapping up the boy's knees and coat._

_Sherlock spat out some blood as another boy kicked him in the stomach and just as they all started to wail on him a red rain coat knight appeared._

_"Hey! You guys better leave him alone!" she shouted._

_Sherlock was too busy coughing out blood and wriggling in pain to notice much but he knew they all looked over at her._

_"Yeah? Or what?" the oldest called._

_"Or everyone is gonna know that you made out with a boy!" she shouted then Sherlock heard footsteps quickly running away._

_"Get her!" the oldest shouted and then ran away._

_Sherlock lay in pain for what seemed like days until he heard a loud, piercing scream. He sat up too quickly and ended up vomiting up some blood. But he couldn't worry about that. He ran down the alley and saw the boys running from somewhere and he ran towards the area they were fleeing._

_Sherlock saw a gold shiny button by the mouth of this alley; it was partly covered in blood. He picked up and continued down the alley. His heart stopped when he saw a bloody Carmella laying in some garbage with her arm twisted in an inhuman position and blood dripping down her chin._

_"Carmella! Are you ok?" Sherlock shouted trying to help Carmella but only getting blood on his hands._

_"You kiddin' me?"Carmella chuckled, choking up more blood, "Didn't you know I'm indestructible?"_

_Sherlock smiled and patted her now ruined coat, "I'll get help."_

* * *

"She's indestructible John." Sherlock said taking one last drag from the cigarette.

"Sherlock, no one is indestructible." John said trying to be reasonable.

"You're wrong. If there is one person who could be, it'd be her." Sherlock said and threw the now useless cigarette out and walking past John.

John held his tongue as Sherlock past and John saw just one tear slid down the consulting detective's cheek.


	13. Chapter Ten, Baskerville Again

Hey everyone, well this isn't my best chapter but I didn't want to leave you with sad Sherlock in your heads so I wrote another chapter, I'm not feeling so hot but it looks pretty good. Please review!

* * *

Adrian came back a few hours later with a few bags and met John and Sherlock at the front door to hail a cab.

"Where's Carmella?" Adrian asked not seeing the sickly female with them.

"Still lying down," John answered, "You need some help?"

"No, no that's ok, I can handle her." Adrian said and headed upstairs.

Sherlock sat down on the steps with a bit of a sigh; John sat beside him, "Are you ok?" John asked.

"I'm fine." Sherlock said smoothly.

John leaned over and hugged Sherlock, he didn't know why he wanted to, or what made him do it but he hugged the taller. He felt Sherlock tense.

"John?"

"Right sorry." John said and let go, he scooted back with a blush on his cheeks.

He didn't have time to apologize more because Sherlock pulled John back over and squeezed the doctor tightly.

"Sher-"

"Thank you." Sherlock said softly.

John wanted to say more but a loud yelp and thump distracted the two men and they ran up stairs to see Adrian running to the bathroom.

"Adrian! What happened?" John asked looking at the man's right arm.

"That little bitch bit me." He growled and John saw two crescent marks on his right arm that had little tickles of blood leaking out of his flesh.

"Why would she do that?" John asked.

"Because I can walk myself," Carmella emerged from the darkness of Sherlock's room.

"Was that any reason to bite him?" Sherlock asked as Carmella patted her hair down.

"Of course, if I can walk myself why would I want someone to carry me? I told him I could walk and he said he didn't care." Carmella said calmly.

"And you bit me!" Adrian snapped.

"Oh you know I bite, and I threatened you." Carmella said and started to walk only to wobble a little.

Sherlock easily caught her, "Come on, let's call a taxi." He said and led her outside.

"Adrian, you could be infected." John said as the other man cleaned his wound.

"Well she won't be alone then will she?" Adrian said and stormed out of the bathroom without putting on a bandage.

John wanted to speak up but he didn't know what to say, he just let Adrian go. He followed Adrian out and locked up before he left.

Everyone was waiting and Sherlock had hailed a cab which Carmella was already sitting in, looking sicklier than ever. She was taking deep, uneven breathes, could have acting out really took that much out of her? John thought.

They piled in, put their bags in the taxi and arrived at the train station with good time. Adrian, although clearly still upset with Carmella could not very well let the sickly woman fend for herself, helped her to the train. She didn't put up a fight and John missed it, she had become this cocky person in his short time knowing her but he knew that is how she always was. Now…now she was weak and unsteady on her feet. She was really going to die.

The mood on the train wasn't much better, the sun was starting to set and Carmella was leaning against a window, "I love sunsets." She said to the window.

Everyone looked uncomfortable, minus Sherlock, who just sat there looking annoyed. Carmella sat up.

"Come on! Did someone die? What's with the gloom and doom?" she laughed then coughed.

"Car-"Adrian started.

"I can't wait to see the look on Alex's face when she sees me again!" Carmella said and laughed some more.

John and Adrian laughed a little, knowing she was trying to make the best of what she was going through.

"Carmella." Sherlock said shortly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" Carmella asked, looking next to her, where Sherlock was sitting.

"How often did you eat or drink at the lab?" Sherlock asked.

Carmella seemed to ponder, "Once in a while, mostly gum and water though, we're allowed must else."

Sherlock didn't ask anything else, and everyone was left to wonder what was going on inside that brain castle of his.

* * *

It was dark when they finally arrived at Baskerville. They stayed in the same inn they had stayed at before, Sherlock and John taking a room and Carmella and Adrian taking the other.

"Sherlock?" John called, pulling on his pajamas as Sherlock was getting in the shower.

"Yes, John." Sherlock answered, the sounds of clothes hitting the floor could be heard.

"You think she'll be ok?"

John waiting for an answer but when he didn't hear anything after awhile he sighed turned off his bedside light and snuggled into bed. He was asleep, but not for long, he heard Sherlock come out of the bath room and sit on the bed. John heard Sherlock sigh and run a hand through his hair, a few water droplets falling and landing on John himself.

"I don't know." Sherlock said aloud, John wasn't sure if he knew he was awake or not.

Sherlock got under the blankets; he turned off the light and faced John's back. He slid his arms around John and pulled him in, causing the doctor to blush.

"I just don't know." Sherlock breathed, and John felt warm water fall on his neck he was sure didn't come from Sherlock's shower.

The morning came and John was still in Sherlock's grip. He rolled gently to face Sherlock, this poor sad man; he denied having friends for so long now suddenly this girl from his past was dying.

_What can I do to help you Sherlock?_

John just wanted to fall back to sleep, to not worry about his feelings for Sherlock, to not worry about Carmella's dismal health.

"John, I don't think you should sleep anymore." Sherlock said and instead of being upset like the last time Sherlock had done this he just nodded.

"Yeah, your right."

Sherlock let go over John and both men got out of bed and prepared for the day. Just as John was getting in the shower there was a knock at the door, and knowing Sherlock wouldn't get it he went to the door.

"Expecting me where you?" Adrian said with a smirk.

John was tempted to slam the door on the red pajama pants clad doctor but he thought better of it, "What can I do for you doctor?"

"Well…" Adrian said looking down John's body with only a robe on and a towel in hand.

Sherlock came just into view for Adrian, sitting on the bed and pulling a brush through his dark hair.

"Car is gonna stay here." Adrian said making eye contact with Sherlock.

John turned to look but Sherlock had gotten up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Um, ok, is she going to be alright by herself?" John asked.

"Most likely, I won't stay with you too long so I can come check on her." Adrian said and patted John's shoulder, "I'm going back now." He said and headed down the hall.

John sighed and went back inside to take a shower, Sherlock was already dressed, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out," Sherlock said simply, "Be back." He said and then was gone.

John wanted to ask but figured Sherlock would just push the question off anyway. John headed into the shower to get ready for the trip into t_he lab later._


	14. Chapter Eleven, The Who Done it

Me oh my oh! I am so sorry that the sweet love that is JohnLock hasn't happened yet but mind you not my prettys it is coming. And all the sweet lemons you've been waiting for shall come forth!

* * *

Adrian stood waiting outside his door dressed in dark jeans and a warm looking jacket. John saw him and noticed he looked like he'd gotten next to no sleep.

"You alright?" John asked.

Adrian smiled and pushed off the wall he was perched on, "Yeah, I took a sleep aid last night." He said and rubbed his eyes, "Just a bit groggy."

John smiled, "Well Sherlock already left."

"We should go too." Adrian said and knocked three times on the door of the room he was staying in with Carmella.

"Kay!" she shouted from behind the door and Adrian started down the hall.

"I don't know how he stands it." Adrian said once they were outside and waiting for what John figured must be a car to take them to the base.

"How who stands what?" John asked standing next to Adrian.

Adrian looked down, "How Sherlock stands you."

John felt hurt, he was about to speak, "I mean look at you, how can he not keep his hands off of you." Adrian sighed.

John felt deflated; of course that's what this was about. Adrian didn't mean it in a bad way he meant it in a sexual way.

"I think Sherlock is asexual, nothing gets to him." John shrugged.

"Oh? Nothing, John you really aren't giving yourself enough credit, your adorable."

John looked at himself in his favorite stripped jumper and light blue jeans, "Really Adrian I don't think he cares."

"Oh trust me John he cares, and to top it off he notices." Adrian said smirking. He knew that look he got from Sherlock earlier. Carmella had been the one to stop his flirting before but Sherlock saw the competition and wanted to show Adrian that he was there and that he wasn't allowed to hit on John. Adrian chuckled, the alpha male thing.

"I doubt that, Sherlock is married to his work." John chuckled.

"Married men have affairs John." Adrian whispered in John's ear as the car pulled around.

Sherlock was already in the front seat, "You two look cozy."

"Just waiting for you." Adrian shrugged and held the door open for John before getting in himself.

John sat on beside Adrian and could see Sherlock staring out the window. Sherlock looked lost in his thoughts, John was left wondering if Sherlock was ever really lost in thought or if he carefully followed strings of information stored in his mind palace.

When they arrived at the base Adrian handed over Carmella's ID and explained they were her eyes and ears for the day. And once inside Adrian led them back to where Carmella had before, Adrian remained silent, Sherlock following and John trying to keep up with their quickened paces.

"So the amazing Carmella didn't grace us with her presence?" Alex bit as the party came into the lab.

"Carmella didn't want to today." Adrian said, towering over the cocky smaller scientist.

"She's just about dead huh?"

Adrian stiffened, John saw Sherlock do the same.

"Figures," Alex scoffed with a laugh, "The timing is right, she can probably hardly stand anymore, vision spotty at best, hearing the strongest over the rings and hardly able to keep anything in her stomach-"The tray Alex had be handling, full of empty glass wear was suddenly toppled over by Adrian.

"You have more word to say against Carmella then you'll be joining that broken glass on the floor."Adrian said shaking with rage over the sounds of shattering glass.

"Gentlemen!" Jaiden shouted and ran into the scene, "What is happening here?"

"I'm afraid that we haven't been honest with you." Sherlock said, stepping around the broken glass, "I'm no reporter and I'm here to have you arrested."

"Told you he wasn't a reporter." Alex sneered and began sweeping up the glass.

"What's going on?" Dmitri asked coming around the corner with more rats in cages.

"It was actually clever, surprisingly," Sherlock began and John led Adrian to sit down.

"At first glance it must have been Alex," Sherlock said to the glaring raven haired woman after she had cleaned up, "You've never like Carmella, at all, she was always better than you," he said and got closer to Alex, "You hated to watch her rise to the top while you tried to get out of her shadow, you wanted to kill her more than anyone." Sherlock said towering over the smaller woman.

"Yeah, so? I hate that bitch, doesn't mean I did it." Alex said glaring into Sherlock's green eyes.

"Your right, you had nothing to do with it, well at least not getting your hands dirty." Sherlock said; face lighting up a little, as it always did when something was working out.

"Um, I still don't understand what's happening." Dmitri said looking confused on the farther side of the room.

"Then there's you." Sherlock said pointing at Dmitri but not breaking eye contact with Alex, "You were in love with her," Sherlock said and looked at Dmitri and started to walk over to him, "Your shy, reserved, didn't talk much about home because your working for the Russian government to use this drug and try to make it into future weapons." Sherlock said stopping a pace from the Russian man, "But she showed interest when no one else did, that made you feel special and disobey orders to still the research in order to help her."

Everyone looked at Dmitri, his team members looked betrayed, "O-Okay, he's right, I am a Russian spy, but Carmella was so kind and sweet I couldn't steal from her." He said in his thick accent.

"Or infect her with the virus but the one with the most to lose could." Sherlock said and finally rounded on Jaiden again, "This is your last chance isn't it?"

Jaiden blinked, "I-I don't-"

"Your father has given you this last chance. When I interviewed you whenever I asked about progress your eyes instinctively when to the picture of your father, he wants more done on this project and you have nothing yet, so you infected one of your own." Sherlock said and made his was way to Jaiden as he had done with the others.

"That's-"Jaiden tried to defend.

"There is no drinking inside the labs, no one is allowed water, I saw the signs out front, you are just at the level you can give your team water or gum inside and your father will take most of the heat off of you." Sherlock said and stood in front of him, "You worked with Alex and emptied a specimen of virus in her water and favorite gum."

"And how could we do that?! The virus dies in open air!" Alex shouted.

Sherlock looked at her, "If you had a syringe filled with it you could easily inject it into a substance."

"What about her water huh?" Jaiden said and Sherlock looked back at him, "The virus is in a solution, sure gum could mask a taste but water? She'd be bound to taste it."

"Not if it was flavored." Adrian said catching on.

"Correct," Sherlock said and kept looking at Jaiden, "Carmella hates the flavor of water, she would only drink flavored water or small sips of plain water. To ensure she took the entire virus in you slipped in into her flavored water, it masked the flavor of the solution and you'd have a body to study once she died."

"But she didn't give her body over." Jaiden said; trying to stand in this hole Sherlock was digging for him.

"No, she offered her body to me and demanded it cremated." Sherlock said, "I think she knew exactly what she was denying you. If your team looked for dead virus, the vaccine for it would be easy and your father would let you keep this job and you'd have a woman on your arm." Sherlock said looking over to Alex, "So long as she was pulled up the ranks with you."

"You have no proof." Jaiden breathed.

"No but I think we do."

Everyone turned to see Lestrade and Sally walking into the scene with Anderson in their wake holding an evidence bag with a water bottle inside and a note taped to it 'This is mine –C'.

"There's enough water in there for the virus to survive." Anderson said shaking the water a little to show just over half of the water still in the bottle.

Alex and Jaiden looked dumbfounded, "But…I infected her back in America…." Jaiden breathed.

"I'll take that as a confession." Lestrade said and pulled out his hand cuffs.

He and Sally began reading rights and escorting the two scientists out but Adrian stopped them a moment, "Carmella figured this would happen, she couldn't very well throw out evidence." He smiled sadistically.

"How did you know they were together?" John asked and watched as the team of scientists was taken away.

"He kept looking at her through the glass during the interview and the same for her looking at him." Sherlock said and started to leave, he seemed tired in John's eyes.

"We should go back to the inn, I'm sure Carmella is getting bored, she does stupid stuff when she's bored." Adrian said and started out after the police.

John took Sherlock's arm and pulled him along.

_ He mustn't think so much._

John thought with a smile, he wished he could get the detective to stop thinking just for a little while. As they got outside Adrian was looking down at his phone, he looked upset.

John let go of Sherlock's arm, "Adrian? What is it?" he asked.

"Carmella's been taken to the hospital."


	15. Chapter Twelve, Hospital Stays

Hey everyone Kitsune here! -waits for Avatar fans to get the Zuko reference- See there it is. Ok anyway, this one kinda tore at my soul to write...BECAUSE I WANNA WRITE MY LEMONS! Oh...and Carmella of course.

So anyway yes yes the rated M lemon's you've all been waiting for will be up next chapter and I myself (and of course The Doctor) can't wait for.

Stay tuned!

* * *

The ride was pretty much a blur to hospital. John didn't even remember getting in the car or the drive it's self all he remembered was standing outside Carmella's door while Adrian and Sherlock were at her bedside.

"Car? Carmella?" Adrian said and hoped that some snarky smartass comment would soon slip past the paler than ever woman.

"We put her to sleep to make her more comfortable." A doctor said and moved into the room past John, "We also put in an IV to help her regain some nutrients she lost." The doctor explained and Adrian asked a bunch of questions the final one being if he could stay the night with her.

"I would normally only allow family but I guess it's alright." The doctor said and excused himself

The three men just stood there, none of them really knew what to say, no one moved for awhile until Adrian stood.

"I think I'll go to the inn and get something to change into." He said and started out the door.

Sherlock just stood there over his childhood friend, expression unreadable, John put a hand on his shoulder.

"She can't be like this." Sherlock said, still looking at Carmella, "She's too strong John, it hasn't even been a month."

John really didn't know what to say, in the short time he'd known Carmella she seemed like this big person who could fill a room wherever she went and do just about anything. He'd seen her fall but disbelieve she was actually hurt, seen her laugh, and joke with Sherlock in a way he knew though possible; now doctors were 'making her comfortable' he knew what that meant. There was nothing more that they could do and they were just easing her symptoms before she died.

"We should go Sherlock." Was all John could muster.

Sherlock looked reluctant to move from his spot by her bedside but caved and allowed John to direct him out.

* * *

"I'll go back to the hospital and let you know if we can come back." Adrian said and adjusted the bag resting on his shoulder.

"Right, we're heading back then." John said.

He and Adrian were standing in the hall of the inn they had been staying, Sherlock was packing or so John hoped.

"Right, take care." Adrian said and patted John on the shoulder.

"That's it?" John asked when Adrian had turned and was walking away.

Adrian smiled and chuckled, "You have pretty eyes." He said and waved his hand.

John smiled, "Thanks," he chuckled, more to himself than anything else.

He turned to go back to the room and Sherlock was already standing and waiting for him. He looked more worn down than he had done in the past few days. He lifted his bag up a little.

"I have everything of mine." He said.

John smiled sadly, "Ok, did you pack anything of mine."

Sherlock looked a little uncomfortable, "I tried…"

John looked into the room and sitting on the bed was his suitcase with clothes shoved in and looking very disorderly.

John chuckled, "That's for the attempt." He said and went to fix his belongs.

They got in a taxi then on the train in silence, Sherlock seemed lost in that palace of his. John just let him be, it was starting to get late on the ride back to Baker Street. John thought to himself, he hoped Adrian would sleep well, he hoped Carmella would be a least be better enough to come back tomorrow, but the chances were slim. He wondered what they would do with the body, if they would deliver it to Scotland Yard or if Sherlock would have to take her home. John looked at Sherlock who still looked lost; would he still do it? Would Sherlock have the heart to carve up his friend and perform experiments on her body? Was it any different than the other stiffs he picked up if he didn't consider her a friend? Or would he refrain because of their history?

The train at last stopped, by now the moon was starting to rise, and they still had to catch a taxi and be home. The silence between the doctor and detective was sad, and heavy. Neither knew what to say or rather, John didn't know how to console Sherlock who showed no outwardly signs of grief.

The pair at last reached home, Sherlock went in first and John had hoped by some stroke of luck Mrs. Hudson would be awake and could comfort Sherlock in that way she does but no such luck could be found.

Sherlock dropped his bag at the door and sat on the couch, looking defeated. John came in, moved the bags and sat beside Sherlock.

"I've gone through everything," Sherlock said looking up at the ceiling, "Five times."

"Gone through everything?" John echoed, looking worried at Sherlock.

"Everything that I could have done to help her, everything I could have said, just,"He sighed, "Everything."

"Sherlock there's-"John started but he's and Sherlock's phone went off.

'Carmella's gone.

-Adrian'

Sherlock didn't breathe, John didn't breathe and for the longest moment neither of the two just sat there, air in their lungs began to ache and finally both exhaled.

"Gone." John said in total disbelief.

"Gone," Sherlock echoed.

John looked to Sherlock; his face was said, he didn't speak but the look in his eyes spelled shock and his mouth moved as if to speak but nothing came out.

"She's gone," he said at last, a tear sliding down his face, "she's really gone," he looked to John, "I never told her she was my first real friend, or how much she meant to me."

John closed his eyes a moment to smother the tears forming in his eyes, "Sherlock, there was nothing we could do. I mean-"

John's eyes snapped open to see Sherlock…

With his lips pressed up on John's.

* * *

As always review my sweet poppets. Lemony goodness awaits you in the next chapter. Can you stand to wait?


	16. Chapter Thirteen, Confusion

John blinked in confusion and shock, he didn't move for a minute before it really hit him, and when it did it hit him hard.

Sherlock was kissing him.

_Sherlock was kissing him!_

John put his hands on Sherlock's chest and pushed him back. And for a moment he couldn't speak again, but when he locked eyes with the confused green eyes before him he turned bright red, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" John shouted.

It was Sherlock's turn to blink in confusion, "I was kissing you." He stated.

John stood up quickly, made a few nonsensical sounds and spoke, "I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?" Sherlock asked, also standing now.

More nonsense sounds left John, "I- I mean why?" he said, Sherlock had closed the gap between them and took John's jaw in his hands.

"Because I wanted to." Sherlock said, just above a whisper.

John really had no idea what to say as his eyes had to meet Sherlock's, he felt he should say something, anything but once again Sherlock's lips were over top of his and he could do nothing but stand there and let it wash over him.

Sherlock was grieving… he just lost a dear friend, or whatever he wanted to call it…he doesn't really handle emotions well…he was leaning forward?

While John had been trying to rationalize what was happening his eyes had slipped shut and Sherlock had managed to get John back to the couch was leaning forward to get on top of him.

John's eyes snapped open and he pushed Sherlock away again only to see the consulting detective half straddling him, smirking and licking his lips.

"S-Sherlock, listen, I know you confused," John said and paused for breath only to have Sherlock seal his lips again, this time much fiercer.

Sherlock released John's lips and started to kiss the doctor's neck, "I'm not confused." He muttered into John's skin.

John let out a sharp intake of breath as Sherlock nibbled on the skin above his carotid artery. John felt awash in pleasure and it threatened to over take him; it took all of John's strength to push Sherlock off for the third time.

Sherlock looked annoyed, "S-Sherlock," John said and sat up a little more, "W-We can't, I'm not gay."

Sherlock smirked and leaned forward against forcing John to lie back down, "Are you sure?"

John blinked in confusion, "What do you mean? Of course I'm sure."

Sherlock chuckled and while holding himself up with his right hand his left slipped down and took a firm grasp of a bulge forming under the jeans John had on, causing the blonde doctor to let out a strangled moan.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked again and leaned back down to kiss John's neck.

John tried to talk himself out of whatever game Sherlock was playing at thinking that maybe this was a sick twisted, pleasurable, mind numbing game.

Sherlock smirked when at last John's mumblings had stopped and he found his way up that striped jumper only to have John sit up again.

"Really John I am getting tired of this." Sherlock said and kissing John again.

"Sherlock I'm not-AH!" John threw his back and Sherlock's fingers just barely grazed John's nipples.

"I think it'd be best if you shut up." Sherlock breathed into John's ear.

John bit his lip and nodded; Sherlock smirked again, he could get used to that face.

Sherlock managed (with very little fuss) to remove John's jumper and toss it to the floor.

"Hey be careful-"John started to complain about the abuse of his favorite jumper but again Sherlock found a way to silence him.

Sherlock kissed from John's neck down to his shoulder and kissed the old bullet wound. John hissed signally Sherlock to move elsewhere. He let his tongue graze down John's chest and circle one of his nipples before taking it into his mouth.

Once again John's head went back with a loud moan that sent shivers down Sherlock's spine. He felt he just had milk more of those sounds out of the doctor, for his own good, someone might snatch John up if they knew those sounds came out of him.

"I can't believe this, I can't believe this," John mumbled over and over again.

"John, I do believe I said shut up." Sherlock said and made short work of unbuttoning John's pants.

"Hey!" John said and pulled his legs away from Sherlock, "Why do you get to keep all your clothes on?"

Sherlock chuckled, "That doesn't seem fair does it?" he said and removed his suit jacket and then shirt, "Better?"

John swallowed and looked at Sherlock; he'd seen his flat mate shirtless before, hell he'd seen him in just a sheet and recently Sherlock had slept in his bed naked, why now did he feel like he'd never seen something he wanted so badly before?

"Finally speechless?" Sherlock chuckled and leaned closer, sealing his lips with John's yet again.

To Sherlock's surprise John started to kiss back. Sherlock pressed his body on top of John's and licked his lips. John, surprised, took a breath and Sherlock took this time to slide into the doctor's mouth and Sherlock felt John shiver underneath him. John was tempted to fight Sherlock for dominance of his own mouth but thinking better of it he slid his tongue into Sherlock's mouth.

John wanted to remember this, the feeling of Sherlock on top of him, inside him and the taste of him. John moved his hands which had be lying down at his sides to tangle in Sherlock's hair. Then, unexpectedly Sherlock began to suck on John's tongue causing the latter to moan inside Sherlock's mouth causing him to shiver. Sherlock released John's tongue and began to attack his neck again.

John moaned and found himself arching into Sherlock with every passing second of this unbearable torture Sherlock was putting him trough. Sherlock bit down harder on carotid artery causing the skin to swell and start to form a bruise which was driving John mad.

"For someone who isn't gay John," Sherlock said and looked up at John as he began to kiss down his chest, "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"S-Shut up," John said, his face dark red as he watched as Sherlock also brought his hands into the mix, stroking and kissing his body in a horribly unfair manner, "Y-You're too good at this."

Sherlock chuckled and bit softly on one of John's nipples causing John to arch his body sharply and expel another loud moan, "I would say so." He said before kissing John again.

John kissed back again and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck to hold him in place for a little while or at least enough time for him to calm down from all the pleasure assaulting his body coming from the taller man.

Sherlock smirked again and kissed John but pressed his hips down onto John's and felt the blonde arch for the umpteenth time and moan but better because it was Sherlock's name that escaped his lips.

"Yes John?" Sherlock chuckled again, weaving himself out of John's arms to bite his neck again.

"Take me." John breathed and dragged his nails down Sherlock's back.

Sherlock shivered but was a little shocked, he pushed off John just a little to give him some space, "What?"

John reached one hand up, pulled Sherlock back down and kissed him intensely, "I want you to take me Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock blinked in shock then smirked, "If that's what you want Dr. Watson." He said before kissing John again and went down towards his pants with his hands but John caught them.

"If you're bedding me you'd better be doing on a bed." John said with a bit of a glare.

"But of course," Sherlock said and got up followed by pulling John to his feet and smothering him another kiss.

John stood and once again wrapped his arms wound Sherlock's neck and Sherlock's arms went around his waist, both held this position for a short while until Sherlock broke it and started pulling John towards his room.

Sherlock thought all was going well until John pinned him to a wall just before the bedroom.

"John?" Sherlock said just before John kissed him.

John first kissed his lips then started to kiss his neck in a similar way Sherlock had done to him. John placed his hands on either side of Sherlock's sides and kissed him down his chest and to his waist. He stopped, undid Sherlock's pants and licked up to his neck again. John bit down on Sherlock's neck causing him to moan and envy every single woman that ever had the pleasure of John touching them.

John kept biting Sherlock's neck softly causing the blood to stir in his lower parts, for once his mind wasn't going as fast as it normally does and was just caught up in the sensations he was feeling and the pleasure he had placed on John coming back tenfold.

Sherlock pushed John off and then pulled him into his room; John tripped and landed on his back on Sherlock's bed but only half way.

Sherlock chuckled, "Well someone is clumsy,"

"Shut up and get over here." John said and slid his pants off.

Sherlock also slid out of his pants before crawling on top of John and kissing him. John slid his tongue out and forced it into Sherlock's mouth. If he was going to be gay, John thought, he might as well not have Sherlock do all the work.

Sherlock was enjoying the kiss but being the consulting asshole he was he slipped his hand into John's underwear and took hold of his bare cock causing John to let out a strangled moan and arch his body so perfectly.

Furthermore to tease John, Sherlock slowly pumped the doctor's throbbing member, painfully slow and suck on one of John's nipples. He drank in the expression on John's face, reveled in the sounds and let his body react accordingly.

"S-S-Sherlock, p-p-please, s-stop." John panted, toes curling and still in an arch.

"Why?" Sherlock asked and went to John's ear, "Are you close?" he breathed before nibbling on John's ear; the combo broke the doctor who came with the other man's name on his lips.

Sherlock shivered, he did think he'd ever get tired of his name on the other man's lips especially in bed like this.

"That was quick." Sherlock said and started kissing John's neck again.

John quickly flipped Sherlock onto the bed and pinned him, "You weren't playing fair." John said and started to grind into Sherlock causing the detective to hiss and arch slightly into John.

"J-John," Sherlock moaned as the doctor started to kiss his neck and bite down, leaving hickeys and love bites on his neck and collar bone.

John shivered hearing his name roll off Sherlock's tongue like that, he'd heard women do it but nothing compared to when Sherlock did it. When Sherlock bucked his hips or when Sherlock sealed their lips together.

Sherlock flipped and pinned John again he slid his fingers into John's underwear again only instead of toying with his waiting penis he pulled off the garment and threw it to the floor.

"You had better not lose those." John said only to receive another sharp bite to the collar bone.

"Oh be quite." Sherlock mumbled and also threw his underwear to the floor.

Sherlock looked up to see most of the lust faded in John's eyes and replaced by confusion, little fear and a little shame.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked and started to kiss John again and nibble John's collar and dragged his nails down his sides.

"A-Ah, S-Sherlock, I don't know how w-we're going to do this." John moaned.

Sherlock pulled back, "This? Well John I'm simply going to put my-"

John put a finger to Sherlock's lips, "I mean we don't have any condoms."

Sherlock reached over to his bedside dresser and pulled out not only a condom but a bottle of lubricant as well.

John groaned, "Why do you have those?"

"It's Mycroft's version of a joke, he actually brought me these once you were moved in." Sherlock said putting the condom on.

"Wonderful, I hardly moved in and your brother already thought we should be shagging." John said miserably and put an arm over his eyes.

"Could you blame him? Everyone we've met has thought we were together." Sherlock said and dibbling some of the oil from the bottle into his hand and circled John's entrance.

"A-Ah Sherlock, I'm not sure I'm ready." John uttered feeling Sherlock rubbing him.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." Sherlock said and a finger slipped into John's ass.

John winced; he gripped the sheets and hissed in pain.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, shhh," Sherlock said and lightly kissed John's face, "Relax John, relax."

John felt himself trust Sherlock and relax and felt the digit inside him move. John had to get used to the odd feeling before Sherlock added another finger and noticed how his insides where heating up.

"A-Ah S-S-Sherlock, w-w-what kind ah, of lube is that?" John panted.

Sherlock kept pumping inside of John with one hand and picked up the discarded bottle with the other, "Heating, is that what you're referring to?"

"AH!" John screamed and bucked his hips, his whole body arching up high as Sherlock hit that special pocket of nerves.

"And there it is." Sherlock said with a smirk slamming his fingers in the same spot causing John to arch upwards again with a loud moan.

"S-Stop messing around!" John panted and wanted to kick Sherlock for toying with him.

Sherlock chuckled and took his fingers out, "I need you to relax." He said and rubbed his now condom covered cock with some of the warming lubricant and slid himself inside the doctor.

John felt himself stretching and breaking, not to mention burning. He bit on his lip to keep from crying out, the more he tried to relax the more the lubricant was warming him up. John's lip started to bleed and quickly Sherlock started to lap up the blood in a comforting motion.

Sherlock was fully sheathed inside of John he kissed him sweetly and let John adjust.

"I-I need to move, are you alright?" Sherlock asked looking down at John.

John nodded and didn't want to move, Sherlock put a bit of sheet in John's mouth, "Bite down on that instead of your lip."

Again John nodded and readied the sheet in the center of his mouth. Sherlock moved his hips back a little at a time, seeing John wince then snapped forward. John let out a moan and arched a little. Sherlock moved back again and then snapped forward, hearing a more comfortable moan leave John he picked up a little speed.

It was horrible unfair, John's body was already hot and tight; the lube Mycroft had given him was heating him to an unbearable limit and he'd only just started.

The sheet in John's mouth was more in his way now; he tossed it aside and pulled Sherlock down to kiss him. Sherlock kept slamming his hips into John's body, keeping their lips together then he broke the kiss.

"Sher- Sherlock." John moaned beneath him and then Sherlock hit his prostate again causing the blonde to scream out in pleasure and arch in that perfect way he did.

Sherlock took John's right leg and put it over his shoulder and laid John on his left side, "Sherlock?" John asked only to have Sherlock slam into John again hitting his prostate.

"Oh god Sherlock!" John shouted, lost in a sea of ecstasy.

Sherlock kept slamming into John, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the heat, the tightness, John moaning beneath him.

"J-John, I'm close." Sherlock breathed huskily into John's ear.

"S-Sherlock, m-m-me too!" John muttered, it was an amazement in and of its self John could even speak.

Not long after, the assault of his prostate and the husky breath and pants of the tall, dark detective above him John felt all of it leave him as he came hard all over himself and the bed.

"Oh god! Sherlock!" John screamed out in his last breath of orgasm.

Sherlock threw his head back in a moan feeling John tighten and after two or three more thrusts he came inside of his lover.

"J-John!"

The two lay, in the dark, panting in their afterglow, Sherlock waited a moment longer to slide out of John and the other man's leg fell off his shoulder.

John lay in the dark longer, trying to regain all the breath he'd lost while Sherlock discarded the condom in the bathroom.

When Sherlock finally came back he got under his blankets and adjusted John so he could as well. John put his head on Sherlock's chest and listened to the other man's heart beating.

"John," Sherlock said softly in the dark.

"Yes?" John said finding a good place on Sherlock's chest he could rest his head and fall asleep.

"Still think you're not gay?"

John laid there for a moment and sighed, "Shut up Sherlock."

John let himself fall asleep as Sherlock chuckled making his chest move a little.

* * *

Hey I didn't want to throw you off there with the top message. Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Chapter Fourteen, The Afterglow

Hello, Kitsune here! Just wanted to tell you all to be looking forward to my newest creation, 'My Flatmate Sherly' I do hope you'll all read it. It will most likely go up later today!

* * *

The sun filtered in an orange color to the normally dark mess Sherlock called a room. A few beakers and other medical tools caught the sun's warm rays from a window and beamed them around the room. The streets were coming alive with the sound of people going about their lives, to work, to school and just off but Sherlock and John remained asleep, blissfully so.

John thought to himself how he wouldn't mind remaining there forever, his arms wrapped around Sherlock, his lover; his head resting on his bare chest and listening to Sherlock's heart beating and breathing. He thought nothing could ruin this, absolutely nothing.

And then he heard a camera go off.

John's eyes snapped open to see Adrian looking down with a smile, cell phone in one hand and waving with the other, "Hiya."

John blinked, praying this was a dream and not happening.

"Doctor, if you could lie back down, I need a better shot."

John looked over his shoulder to see Carmella leaning on a dresser, both hands on her cell phone, he heard it adjust then click signaling she'd just taken a picture.

"That one's not bad." She said and seemed to be queuing up another shot.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" John shouted and sat up fully.

The set looked down to see John exposed, Adrian whistled, "Damn, nice package."

John blushed and covered himself, "Answer me you two, what are you doing here? And why aren't you dead?" John asked then looked at Carmella who looked very much unfazed.

"It wasn't my time." Carmella shrugged.

"You found the cure." Sherlock said groggily and sat up.

Carmella smirked, "You'd be surprised what a few hours in a homemade lab and the formulas can do."

"Adrian said you where dead." John said looking at Adrian who still didn't get the hint and was taking pictured.

"I said she was gone. She left the hospital not long after I went back and gave her the antidote." Adrian smirked as well and put his phone back in his pocket.

"When where you going to tell us?" John demanded, Sherlock rolled back onto his side and was trying to sleep.

"Once I was sure I'd win the bet." Carmella said triumphantly and held out her hand towards Adrian.

"Greedy little pipsqueak." Adrian grumbled and handed over what looked like a large wad of cash.

"You where betting on us? On what us, us-"John shuddered.

"Fucking. Yes. We, Adrian and I were betting that you and Sherlock would have hot, loud and gay fucking sex." Carmella said simply and counted up the cash in her hand.

John look appalled and Sherlock grabbed his underwear off the floor, slid them on and got out of bed, "I think I'll get in the shower." Sherlock said and stretched his arms.

He walked by and Adrian was grumbling about how he'd lost a fortune but Sherlock didn't care, he put a hand on Carmella's shoulder.

"Glad you're not dead, but don't pull a joke like that on me again." He said.

"I won't, I promise." Carmella swore and smiled at Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled back and patted the woman's shoulder, "Don't get up John, I suspect you'll be extremely sore." Sherlock said and headed to the bathroom for his shower.

"Oh don't be-" John rolled his eyes and went to get out of bed only to have pain shoot up his spine and back down in a lighting hot spike of ache.

"I'll get the aspirin," Adrian said leaving the room.

"I'll make the tea." Carmella said before tossing John's underwear to him.

John sat on Sherlock's bed thoroughly annoyed and in pain; he slipped his underwear on and sighed.

Carmella and Adrian came back joking about something or another but sat on the bed, Adrian dropped two tiny white pills in John's hand and Carmella handed him a cup of tea.

"It's hot." Carmella said and sat by with Adrian.

John took the pills and drank some of the tea before resting the cup on the bedside dresser and looking at Carmella, "Did you know all along you weren't going to die?"

Carmella looked a little sad, "No, that's why Adrian's here, it was either the virus or someone was going to kill me just for my body."

John wanted to speak, hell he wanted to be mad at her but in some way he understood…he was hanging around Sherlock too much.

"We're going to get some pastries and such, you want some?" Carmella smiled a little warmer.

"Sure," John smiled back and Carmella got up and headed out.

"I didn't think you'd cave John," Adrian said and got up as well with a little stretch, he looked down at the blankets where John's crotch was, "But I'd see why Sherlock would."

"Enough out of you." Carmella said and pinched Adrian's ear lobe.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Car let go!" Adrian whined.

Carmella dragged Adrian out by his head, "You will not be attacking the doctor today, and I'm hungry."

"Ow! Car come on really let go." Adrian whined some more and then John heard the door shut.

John sighed and drank some more of his tea and before too long Sherlock came back into his room with only a towel on his waist.

"Feeling any better?" he asked digging in his mess of a room for some underwear.

"A little, still sore." John answered and rested the tea cup back on the bedside table.

Sherlock found some underwear, slid them on and crawled into his bed, sealing his lips with John's. John kissed back, keeping his hands on the bed to keep him up right.

"Thank you." Sherlock said, breaking his lips from John's.

"For what?" John breathed against Sherlock's lips.

"For being there for me, for not leaving my side." Sherlock said and kissed John's neck, "Hm, hope these stay." Sherlock muttered and nibbled on a hickey that had formed since last night.

John moaned, "S-Sherlock, knock it off. A-Adrian and Carmella will be back soon."

"Then we should make it quick." Sherlock purred.

* * *

Carmella's eyebrow twitched, "Son of a horn dog." Carmella uttered holding a tray of hot tea and coffee.

"Man sounds like they have got a good rhythm, love to get a peak." Adrian said opening the door to John and Sherlock's apartment.

"Adrian!" Carmella snapped.


	18. Chapter Fifteen, Farewells

Hey everyone! Kitsune here! Well this is it, this is the end of my first Sherlock fanfiction! Thank you all for your views and such and don't be afraid to reread. Also I plan on adding little Carmella and Adrian's misadventures in London so stay tuned for that, thank you all ever so much!

* * *

John, Sherlock, Carmella and Adrian all sat in a café the next day, sipping on tea and eating pastries in an almost perfect setting if it wasn't for Sherlock and his old friend talking about the countless experiments they'd preformed on the dead bodies of the unclaimed.

John sat by, sighing and watching the light in Sherlock's eyes as he talked animatedly about the riding crop experiment and Carmella talked of puncturing the veins in a dead woman's wrists. Adrian laughed as the shorter made large arm motions and drank his coffee.

John smiled; he wished these moments didn't have to end. He looked to Sherlock and rested his tea cup on the table. Sherlock caught John staring at him and smiled too, taking John's hand under the table.

"You two look cozy." Carmella noted and took a large bite of her bear claw.

"Yeah I almost regret letting Car send those pictures to your brother Sher-"Adrian said and one look from his companion told him he'd said far too much.

John looked flabbergasted, "You sent them to Mycroft?"

Carmella chuckled and put her food down, "I may have just sent him like," she mumbled the rest.

"I'm sorry, may have sent him how many?" John asked testily.

"A dozen." Carmella said sheepishly looking over her glasses.

"A-A dozen! And how many did you take?!" John nearly shouted.

"Oh really John it wasn't that many." Carmella waved it off and drank more of her tea.

"Really wasn't," Adrian said and paused to drink some of his tea, "I took more."

"More? How many more did you-"John started but Adrian stood up.

"Car we'll miss our flight if we don't leave soon." He said and Carmella stood up as well.

"Right, right, better get a move on." She said and cracked her back.

"Wait you two-"John started up again but Sherlock stood up.

He stood behind Carmella while she put on her coat, facing the door, "Are you going for long?" he asked.

Carmella turned around and smiled at Sherlock, "Not long, I figured I'd take up a job here, make take some work but I think I'll see you again." She said with a little chuckle.

Sherlock put a hand on her shoulder, "Take care."

"You too, don't overwork yourself." Carmella said looking up into Sherlock's face.

She hugged him which seemed to stun Sherlock a little but he too hugged the shorter woman back, "Thanks."

Carmella chuckled, "Don't mention it. Now I really gotta go if I wanna make my flight." And with that Sherlock let her go and she punched his arm playfully, "Chin up, I'll see you soon."

She made her way to John and punched him a little harder, "You better watch him, John." Carmella said seriously, "I don't care how much of a handful he can be, I want you to watch him."

"Ow, yeah sure I will." John muttered rubbing his now sore arm.

"You'd better, see ya around!" Carmella waved and exited with Adrian.

"Oh, and if you too don't work out I'm one call away." Adrian said at the door.

"Adrian!"

Adrian ducked out and the two disappeared down the street to hail a cab. Sherlock chuckled and sat beside John again, and laced his fingers with John's.

"They'll be back." Sherlock said and closed his eyes; he propped his elbow up and rested his chin in his other hand.

"What makes you say that?" John asked and held Sherlock's hand a little tighter.

"She gets bored, just like me." Sherlock said and opened his eyes, glinting with mischief and a smile on his lips.

End.

* * *

Hey everyone! Before you go just a little reminder 'My Flatmate Sherly' will be up later. I have a ton of stuff to do today but I have three pages written (Woooo whhhoooo!) So stay tuned and hope I see ya around!


End file.
